Spyro & Cynder: The Deadly Plan Of The World
by Light The Dragon 22
Summary: Ember has plans to kill Cynder and capture Spyro alive, however though Light, Onyx, and their friends stand in her way from completing her goal from happening, will Ember take over the world or will she destroy it. Old chapters are being redone and fixed.
1. Spyro And Cynder Final Battle

**My first rated M story, so please be nice to this story. Also no flaming this story or otherwise you and I have problems that we need to deal with.**

**I'm not sure if I'm the first one to do this, but Evil Adult Cynder and Spyro the purple dragon will fall in love with each other. Yes, I know it sounds weird, but I've been thinking about this for some time now so don't flame me for this and if you do flame me, you're going to regret later on.**

**The events in this story occur in_ The Legend of Spyro: A New Begining _and the Legend of Spyro Series.**

**There's some new parts to the story in this chapter, hope my fans and everybody else reading enjoy. **

**Onyx belongs to author_ & friend Onyx Gallan. _**

**Also Spyro and other Spyro related characters belong to their rightful owners and company. The only characters that belong to me are my OCs that's it.**

* * *

_**Spyro & Cynder **_

_**The Deadly Plan Of The World**_

* * *

**Current Place: Convexity (The end of the first game).**

"Oh no, we're too late!" Spyro said to Sparxs loudly while watching Cynder take the guardians power crystals with her to the convexity beam. Cynder turns around and sees Spyro and his Christmas light of a brother Sparx.

"Hm, you just don't know when to quit do you! You're just like that Knight in White armour who defeated me in battle two years ago?" Cynder said to him angrily. Spyro was shocked to know how Cynder knew _Lightmare. _Spyro thought to himself.

_So Lightmare did defeat her in battle and I'm the one who called Lightmare a liar. I guess I should say sorry to Lightmare when I do see him whenever that will be. But right now I need Sparx to go to Lightmare and tell him that I got capture by Cynder. _Spyro turned his purple head right to see Sparx and decided to whisper something to Sparx.

"Sparx, I need you to go to Lightmare and tell him everything that's going to happen?" Spyro whispered to Sparxs.

"Bu... Bu... But Lightmare will turn me into light bulb?" Sparx said to Spyro sadly.

"But nothing Sparx, I know my older brother would never do anything like that?" Spyro said to Sparx. Cynder is looking at both of them and thought.

_What the hell are those two talking about any way? There are days I would stay in bed instead of fighting, but I will say this that purple dragon is pretty damn sexy? What I am I saying, I know I love him and all, but he's the enemy and my orders are to kill him, but? Aw, screw it, I'll just capture him and know him on better terms, then maybe after three years or more we'll get to "mate". I still can't believe I fell in love with him, but if he feels the same way for me like I do feel for him, then just maybe, just maybe we could live together as mates and lovers. That's if Malefor and Gaul ever die._ As Cynder was waiting for Spyro and to see what happens.

"But Lightmare scares me; he could turn me into Christmas light?" Sparx said to Spyro softly.

"Well maybe instead of flying in circles around Lightmare's head all the time, maybe he wouldn't say such nasty and evil things to you, like that time he stuck you in a jar!" Spyro said to Sparx. Sparx crossed his arms and said.

"And called me a "Night Light" and boy was Light pissed off that day. Fine I'll go and tell him, but I won't like it one bit!" Sparx said to Spyro.

"You don't like anything, Sparx. Now just go and tell him?" Spyro said to Sparx softly.

"Alright, I'm going jess. That's the last time I help his fat ass." Sparx said to himself while flying toward the portal, but he didn't know is that Spyro heard him.

"What was that Sparxs?" Spyro asked him loudly. Sparx flinched for a second and then turned backwards while flying toward the portal and said to Spyro.

"Hum, nothing. See you later." Sparx said to Spyro loudly. Sparx then turned his back on Spyro and flew toward the portal, hoping to find Lightmare. Spyro turned his head back on Cynder and saw her ready to attack him in seconds.

"Are you ready you purple pest!" Cynder said to him angrily. Spyro smiled to himself and was in battle mode.

"Bring it!" Spyro said to her in an angry tone.

"No mercy this time?" Cynder said to Spyro loudly.

Both Spyro and Cynder launched at each other hoping to see each one would fell down and be defeated first. Both of them attacked each other to the death.

* * *

_**(Current Location: East of Concurrent Skies, The Dreaded Forest)**_

As Sparx came through the portal, a lone shadow was standing by a tree and was wearing white armour and didn't say a thing either. As Sparx found him and was coming towards him, the shadow moved into the light of day and waved his right armoured hand at him. Sparx was right in front of him. To Sparx, Lightmare was tall and a strong figure; his white helmet had bat wings on his left and right side of his helmet and a long horn on the front his helmet and along with small spikes going down his backside of his helmet, his shoulder plates had two long spikes sticking out, his elbows had one long spike out, his waist sides were covered in spikes which went down by 6 inches and the rest of leg armour covered in spikes as well. Sparx also noticed that knights have flesh and bone, but Lightmare had a blue aura in his armour and a orb in his chest area which kept Lightmare's dragon form even his eyes were green in this form, but still Sparx was still scared of him. Lightmare started to talk to Sparx.

"So did Spyro stay behind, Sparx?" Lightmare asked Sparx coldly.

"Ye.. Ye...Yes?" Sparx said to Lightmare in a scared voice.

"Sparx's, it's okay I'm not that mad at you, so just talk please." Lightmare said to him softly. Sparx crossed his arms and smiled.

"Thanks you scared me there for second, Light." Sparx said to Lightmare happily.

"Now, Sparxs did Spyro stay behind to fight Cynder or not?" Lightmare asked him nicely.

"Yes. Spyro did stay behind to fight Cynder, but what will happen to him, Light?" Sparx said to Lightmare. Lightmare crossed his armoured arms and said.

"I don't know, Sparxs. I can't answer that question. But the look in Spyro's and Cynder's eyes tells me they have a real and special connection to each other?" Lightmare said to Sparx softly.

"English please!" Sparx asked Lightmare. Lightmare gave him a cold hard look sending a chill down Sparxs back.

"Next time you say that I'm ripping off your goddamn wings and burning them in front in your eyes. How do you like that Sparx, you asshole!" Lightmare said to him coldly and angrily.

"Man, you are dark?" Sparx said to Lightmare softly.

"Oh. I'm just getting started, would you like me to continue!" Lightmare said to him coldly.

"No?" Sparx said to him whisperingly.

"Good, now as I was saying. Spyro and Cynder have a special bond which can't be broken." Lightmare said calmly to Sparxs.

"So what kind of bond do they have, then?" Sparx asked him in a normal tone of voice.

"Really. You want me to answer a stupid question like that?" Lightmare said to Sparx annoyed.

"What, it's just a question." Sparx said to him. Lightmare shook his armoured head and sighed to himself annoyed. _"How does Spyro put with his crap." _

"Well, if you must know or in your terms short verson of a question. Spyro loves Cynder, Cynder loves Spyro and they have a romantic bond! Get the picture!" Lightmare said to Sparx annoyed.

"I think so." Sparx said to him softly.

"Not the answer I was hoping for." Lightmare said to Sparx in a normal tone of voice.

"Then what happens to Spyro?" Sparx asked him softly.

"Well, if I'm correct if Spyro loses the battle against Cynder. She will either ask him to come with her or be killed. Remember Sparxs, its a 50/50 chance if it works." Lightmare said to Sparx nicely.

"What do you mean by 50/50 chance?" Sparx asked him.

"There's a good 50% chance that Spyro could be captured by Cynder while the other 50% chance means Spyro is _"dead"."_ Lightmare said to Sparx coldly.

"What about the guardians, shouldn't they know about this?" Sparx asked him.

"That's where you come in, Sparxs. I want you to tell them that Spyro has been captured by Cynder and is hiding him for the time being, okay." Lightmare said to Sparx in a calm tone. Sparx thought about it for a second and said.

"Fine I'll do it, besides I need to place to sleep at any way. Catch you later, Lightmare?" Sparx said to Lightmare while flying away towards home. Lightmare waved his armoured hand at him and as Sparx disappeared from view a shadow dragon and a blue dragoness landed beside him. Onyx asked him something.

"Sure it's a good idea to let Spyro get capture by Cynder, Light." Onyx asked him softly. Lightmare turned his armoured head at Onyx and said.

"Then what is a good idea, I'd rather not have Spyro be killed, so capture it is then." Lightmare said to him normally. Theresa then spoke out to him.

"What about Hunter, we can't have him knowing about this not even Malefor or his army." Theresa said to him softly.

"We'll keep an eye on him and Malefor for know, but if Hunter gets in Spyro and Cynder's way. We're going to have to kill him, even if he and Prowlus are under Ember's command. "Lightmare said to them in a calm tone. They both nodded and Lightmare spoke.

"Alright, let's head to Northern Light City then, we'll rest up and eat up there. Then we'll see where it takes us from there." Lightmare said to them calmly. The three of them then started walking north to Northern Light City and would wait for Spyro and Cynder at Northern Light City or his castle home, to see what would happen after that.

Why are going all the way to Northern Light City anyway, it's so far from here. Wouldn't the best choice for us be Warfang, I mean its closet to us?" Theresa asked softly. Onyx gave Theresa an annoyed look and signed softly to himself.

"Warfang would be the best choice for us, but we're not allowed in the city because of the King and Queen of Warfang. You know that Theresa." Theresa felt a little sadden by Onyx's statement, but it was the truth and the truth never lies.

"But still, I want to see the dragon city of Warfang, besides me and Sun promised each other that we'd see together one day, but he'll never get that chance." Theresa said to Onyx and Lightmare sadly. With her looking down at the cold wet green glass, Onyx and Lightmare looked at each other with half closed eyes and sighed softly to themselves. Onyx looked a head of himself, while Lightmare looked down at his little sister and then spoke to her in a calm tone of voice.

"Theresa, you'll get to see Warfang one day, but the timing isn't right now. If we were to walk reckless into the city right now, all three of us would be put in prison for the rest of our lives. I'm also pretty sure your best friend Sun wouldn't want to see his best friend in a jail cell and crying for the rest of her life, asking questions like "That things weren't supposed to happen like that?" or "That I could have prevented it?". The real answer to those questions is that life is unfair. You can't turn back time or forward, you have to play on the solid line of time and see things though on that line, no matter how tragic or lost you are, you have to see things though till the end." With those words in her head, Theresa looked up at Lightmare and sighed calmly to herself, and spoke to out her older brother.

"Thanks brother, for the words of wisdom." As soon as she said that to him, Lightmare looked forward and rolled his green eyes at his little sister's statement, and then spoke out in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Why does everybody keep saying I'm full of wisdom? It's starting to annoy the hell out of me already!" Onyx looked over his right shoulder at Lightmare and spoke out to him, while smiling to himself.

"Because you like the attention so much." Onyx looked a head of himself while walking, Lightmare gave Onyx an annoyed look, if looks could kill Lightmare's would.

"Attention, you're real fucking hilarious Onyx. You should be a stand-up comedian then if you're so fucking funny!" Lightmare said to him annoyed. Onyx looked back over his right shoulder and smiled.

"I should be, but the pay isn't enough I'm afraid." Onyx said laughingly to Lightmare. Even Theresa laughed silently to herself and then spoke out happily.

"He's got you, Light."

"Got me? The only thing Onyx ever got me was that large sword that I still carry to this day." Lightmare said to Theresa and Onyx more annoyed. Onyx looked over his right shoulder again and smiled even more. With that, all of three of them walked in silence heading north towards their destination, Northern Light City. The City of Light, city of hope, and the city of the light dragons.

* * *

**_(Current Location: Convexity)_**

The battle between Spyro and Cynder had lasted for hours and Cynder had defeated Spyro the Purple Dragon. As Spyro hit the floor hard, Cynder came up to him and said.

"So, Spyro the Purple Dragon either join me or die! Choose wisely?" Cynder said to Spyro coldly. Spyro thought about it for a good minute and said.

"I'll join you only, but I will not turn to the darkness. I'm to damn tired and weak to do anything. Oh, by the way I can see your womanhood." Spyro said tiredly and blushing to Cynder who also was blushing as well. So Cynder sat down and covered herself, while Spyro looked away.

"Okay then, lets go then." Cynder said to him while walking away from him, but then Spyro spoke out to her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't walk or fly so your going have to carry me. That's if its okay with you, Cynder?" Spyro said tiredly to her.

"Okay, I'll carry you, but no talking understand." Cynder ordered him, Spyro just nodded to her words. So Cynder walked over to him and grabbed him with her arms and started flapping her giant wings so she could fly. As she started flying towards home, she heard Spyro sore softly which made her smile and think to herself.

_He's my mine forever and ever. And no one else can have him not even The Guardians, Gaul, Malefor, and not even that pink bitch, Ember. No one can have him, only me! _Cynder flew through the portal while carrying Spyro in her arms, as she and Spyro disappeared through the portal. The portal had closed shut, but Malefor's soul though had escaped.

* * *

**Note: Hope you like the newly fixed chapter. Because all these old chapters are being fixed. Just telling you guys. **


	2. Light's Haunting Past Returns

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, been fixing and editing my story here as of late. Just trying to make my story more nicer and understandable, so everybody can read it and understand it more. Next chapter will be up around next week and maybe early September, as along as I'm not busy on the farm helping my parents, so just try to wait a little longer, okay everybody. **

**All Spyro related characters belong to their rightful owners and company.**

**Onyx belongs to author and great friend _Onyx Gallan. _**

**Any way here's chapter two that you've be waiting for.**

**Chapter Three: _Ember's Deadly Plain_**

* * *

**_Light's Haunting Past Returns_**

**_(Current Location: Staying at the Northern Light City Hotel)_**

It was raining hard in the dragon city of Northern Light City, many of her dragons, and moles were hiding in their homes as the rain hit hard. The trees, grass, and flowers had moved along with the wind and rain. A lone figure stood by a window looking at the rain and the clouds that were dark as the night. Then a shadow dragon walked up to him and sat down on his hind legs, looking at the rain and the dark clouded skies. Onyx then spoke.

"Thinking about her again, huh Light?" Lightmare turned his armoured head and looked at Onyx for a second, then turning back to look out the window.

"That I am, Onyx." Light said to him softly.

"You know, Ariel would probably be still alive and well. If it wasn't for that evil "_thing"_ in her soul, then she would've had a happy life to live in." Onyx said to him.

"I know, Onyx. But after sealing her away, it..." Lightmare tried to say to Onyx, but a dream popped into his head.

**_(Light's Dreams) _**

_As Light was standing his four legs, he turned his head right and saw a red figure sitting on a hill under a pine tree with a few flowers next to her. As Light started walking towards her, Ariel turned her red head at him and smiled at him. As Light finally reached her and sat on his hind legs and his tail around his body. Light and Ariel looked into each another's eyes, then Light spoke to her. _

"_Why are you in my mind again, Ariel?"_

"_Because I have to tell you something one last time, before I leave your mind and dreams forever." She said softly to Light. _

"_May I know what you're about to tell me, Ariel." Light asked her softly. Ariel nodded and Light smiled a little, but not very much. _

"_Somebody of Warfang has Hunter, Chief Prolwus, and a red fire dragon working with he/her, I'm not too sure who the leader of them is, but I know he/she wants Spyro and Cynder's power for themselves." Ariel said softly to Light. Light looked down for a minute and a half and said something to himself. _

"_Wonder who could it be." Light bought up his head and looked at Ariel while she talked to him. _

"_I don't know either, Light. But you have also have to face your past and the things you keep seeing that others cannot see or believe in from this world we live in? She said softly to Light. Light's eyes were wide in shock to her question and asked her about. _

"_What do you mean, that I'm see things that others cannot?"_

"_Light, you are the third last light dragon in the world to live; you've seen things that others cannot. You've been in many wars and battles and watched many of your friends die in them, even your sister Scarlett had to watch many of her friends, along with your brother Lightning. Light out of all the dragons you know and love which one has more pain and heartache in them?" Ariel said to him softly. Light raised his longest claw against his chin and thought about it for a second, and then in a minute he knew the answer and put his right paw down and signed sadly to himself. _

"_Me. I've seen things nobody else has seen like, seeing my friends die, villages being killed, homes being burned down to the ground with families in them, and the worst of them all. Seeing the youngs one die in front your own two eyes, there are days that I would kill myself, but if I did then I would be the third light dragon to die and disappear from this world forever." Light said sadly to Ariel. She looked at him and smiled a little for him and talked. _

"_Like Ignitus, Cyril, and Forever said in their book "The Legend Of The Broken Soul" (When a dragon dies, he/she does not truly leave this world, his/her spirit lives on, binding themselves with nature, offering hope for the future)." Ariel said softly to Light. _

"_How did you know...?" Light asked her shockingly. _

"_My father was once a soldier, so he mostly taught me everything I need to know about history and everything else, but at least I didn't fight like he did. But any way I have to go Light and be with my mate in heaven." She said to him softly. As she started disappearing from Light's dreams and mind, she said one last thing to him. _

"_Light" she asked. _

"_What?" Light said to her softly. As the rest of her body disappeared only leaving her pink eyes left, she said. _

"_Make sure those six young light dragons get their justice and peace, Light. Tell Theresa and Onyx, I'm going to miss them dearly. Also tell Fire, I thank her for her friendship and kind spirit." She said to him softly. _

"_I will." Light said smiling to her. As her pink eyes started to disappear, she whispered one last thing to Light. _

"_I'll never forget you, Light. I hope life will treat you kind and well. Please always remember me, Light. I know your heart and soul will be in pain and sorrow, but always remember I always loved you and promise me you won't be alone forever. I'll miss and always remember you, Light the dragon. Thank you... for... saving... my... life, Light. I'll miss you. As her voice, soul, mind, and body disappeared from Light's mind and dreams, he heard a voice. _

"_Hey, are you waking Light. HELLO!" Onyx said to him loudly_

**_(Light's Dreams Finished) _**

"Uh, what did you say, Onyx." Lightmare said to him.

"You saw Ariel in your mind again didn't you, Light?" Onyx asked softly. Lightmare nodded his armoured head.

"Yea, I did see her, but she's gone for good for now, Onyx. She also say's hi." Lightmare said to him, which sent shiver down Onyx's back.

"Did she now, well when I'm up there one day, Well, at least she's in a better place. Do you think letting Spyro get captured by Cynder is okay, Light? I mean she could tear him apart." Onyx said to Lightmare.

"I hardly doubt that Cynder would do that to her prisoner right away, she might use him as her sexy play thing. So Spyro should be fine, he may be 12 years old right now, but in three years he'll turn 15 and might get something for his birthday from Cynder. He'll be fine, besides both of them are in love any way and nothing in the world can break their bond." Lightmare said to Onyx. As Onyx was about to talk, Lightmare saw a ghostly figure sit on his hind legs and was staring at him with its red cold lifeless eyes. Lightmare felt a shiver run down his back and his green eyes wide, making him stand there starring at the ghostly figure. Lightmare also noticed that _"this" _figure could be see through, like walking through a wall, almost like a ghost or phantom would do. Both Lightmare and the mysterious figure starred at each other for about a good three minutes or more, it was Onyx who noticed Lightmare starring at something outside of the building, Onyx turned his head right and saw were Lightmare's eyes were looking at. When Onyx turned his eyes on what Lightmare was looking at outside, he saw nothing out there, not even a single dragon or dragoness, only the rain coming down and the trees were moving in the wind and the rain. So he asked Lightmare about it.

"Hey Lightmare, what are you looking at?" when Lightmare heard Onyx, he shook his armoured head and looked at Onyx with his green eyes opened.

"Sorry Onyx, I thought I saw something out there. Must be my imagination playing mind games with me?" Lightmare said calmly to Onyx. Lightmare then looked back out the window to see if the phantom figure was still there, when he looked. He saw that the figure had disappeared and was nowhere to be found, all that he saw outside was rain coming from the dark sky and the trees moving with the wind. Lightmare turned his armoured head back at Onyx and spoke.

"If you don't mind, Onyx? I'm going to my room and sleep for awhile, so please watch Theresa and make sure she doesn't do something stupid while I'm sleeping. You think you can do that for me, Onyx?" Lightmare said tiredly to him. Onyx nodded his head and with that Lightmare walked out of the hallway and disappeared into the darkness of the night. As Onyx stood up on his four legs, he found a picture on the floor and decided to pick it up and have a closer look at it. As he picked it up with his right paw, he felt a cold shiver run down his back, miss taking it as the cold air in the hallway. As he bought up the picture to his eye level, as he looked at the picture he found a whole group of young dragons sitting together like a class picture and as he looked at the picture he found writing at the bottom of the picture reading "_The Northern Light City High School. Burned down 800 years ago and killing all students and teachers." _As Onyx lowered the picture down, he came face to face with one of the dead students from the school picture. As Onyx looked at the dead young dragon, it scared him a little knowing that there was a ghost starring at him with those ghost like eyes. Onyx also noticed that this dead dragon was a earth dragon, because the tail on him was like a mace and would've done a lot of damage if the dragon was still alive. Onyx then closed his eyes shut and waited for about two minutes, and then Onyx opened his eyes and saw that the ghostly figure had disappeared and was nowhere to be found or heard from. Onyx then spoke to himself.

"First it's Light, who sees the things and ghosts. Now it's me who can see things, I wonder how Light cannot be scared of ghosts and he must have seen them when he was little or in jail. Whatever, time to see what Theresa has been up to." Onyx then started walking away and left the picture on the floor, as he disappeared into the darkness and looking for Theresa, the same ghostly figure from the school picture was sitting on his hind legs with his tail around his body and sat there. As the lightning flashed outside twice, the ghostly figure disappeared into the night of darkness and didn't make a sound.

* * *

_**(Current Location: Concurrent Skies)**_

As it was raining and thundering hard, Cynder had carried Spyro on her back never letting him go as she flew in the night sky. As she reached her lair, she landed on the cold hard ground and started walking towards the big door in front of her and walked in. Cynder was tired and sleepy as hell, but she didn't know what to do with Spyro though. So she thought to herself.

_Well I can't have him sleep in a dirty old cell, because he'll just get beat up by the apes. I've got a better idea? Spyro can sleep with me for the next three years, that'll surprise him. When his 15__th__ birthday happens, he'll get a big surprise from me and I know he'll love it! I just hope he asks me to be his mate instead of some pink bitch who only cares about his scales and his fame, I love Spyro and I care about him, I love him for who he is not his fame as the purple dragon or color, I love him for what he is and I love every about him like his smile, his purple eyes, personality, and his sexy purple body against mine. Did I just call him sexy, oh well? _

As Cynder reached her bedroom, she opened her door by using her left paw and pushed the door opened, with Cynder walking and carrying Spyro into her room. The door closed behind her and Cynder was already on her bed with Spyro next to her, as she looked around her room it was quiet and peaceful for her and Spyro. Her room was no big surprise it had black walls, books on the shaves, mirror, mirror on the wall, and with one big bed in the middle of the room with her dairy under it, so she could write in it for her "_personal" _thoughts and secrets to keep. She then felt Spyro shiver from the cold, so Cynder decide to sleep and wrap her neck and head around Spyro to keep him warm from the cold then Cynder fell asleep. As she fell asleep, Spyro smiled through his sleep and whispered three words.

"_I love you." _


	3. Ember's Deadly Plan

**Here's chapter three, enjoy it. Please review too.**

**Onyx belongs to author and great friend _Onyx Gallan. _**

**Here's the fixed and updated chapter everybody, hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Spyro and all Spyro related characters belong to their own rightful owners and company.**

**Next Chapter: _Light's Forbidden Library Part One_**

* * *

**_Ember's Deadly Plan_**

**_(Current Location: Warfang's abandoned Hope Hospital)_**

The next day was terrible and was even more worse, the rain had continued and the thundering was getting even more louder. The cheeks around Warfang were full and were ready to flood; the river's themselves were a bit a low and needed the rain the most. Even the Warfang city streets had water running down the side of the street and running off into a lake or river. As the rain continued coming down from the sky, a red figure disappeared into a building known as _The Warfang Hope Hospital_ and the door shut behind him. As the red dragon walked down the lonely hallways by himself, he spoke.

"Why the hell did she have to buy a hospital? She could've at least bought an old house or a ship, instead of a creepy broken down hospital. There are days I want to kill her, but if I do that they we wouldn't have a leader. Oh well, our leader any way can be such a bitch! He said to himself. What he didn't know was that a tall and furry figure was listening and fallowing him. As the red dragon walked into a other hallway, the furry figure jumped out in front of him and made the red dragon stop in his tracks. Then the figure spoke out to him.

"You know calling our leader a bitch; will lead you to trouble and punishment?"

"What's she going to do to me, stick a twig up my ass for calling her a bitch?" Flame said angrily to Hunter.

"My, what a month you've got there, I'm surprised that you haven't been kicked out of the team yet?" Hunter said.

"And I'm surprised that you've haven't been turned into a rug?" Flame said angrily at Hunter.

"Whatever, besides our leader would like to see us, now?" Hunter said calmly to Flame. As Hunter started walking away from Flame and disappearing into the shadows, Flame decided to walk and talk to their so called leader. After 30 minutes of finding the right place, Flame and Hunter had found the door and walked towards it. As they neared the door, the door had opened and Flame walked into the doorway then into the room as did Hunter. As the door closed behind them, they turned around and sat down looking at their leader, Ember the pink dragoness.

"What took you two so goddamn long?" Ember said angrily to them. Flame decided to be a smartass and say.

"Well, Hunter had to use the litter box, my leader." Ember looked at Hunter with a death and shockingly glare.

"Really? Hunter come here I have something for you." Ember said to Hunter. Hunter stood up and glared at Flame, but turned his attention back to Ember and walked around the desk and stopped and leaned over and waited for Ember to say something, so Hunter asked Ember.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, Ember?" Hunter's eye level was with hers, as she smiled her right paw began to grow blue with a evil aura around it which Hunter couldn't feel or sense. Then Ember spoke to Hunter evilly.

"This is what I wanted to tell you, Hunter?" Ember then bought up her right paw which growled blue and punched Hunter in the face, sending him flying hard to the cold hard floor and not moving which made Flame shocked and Ember smile. Ember's right paw then returned to its original color. As Ember turned her pink head at Flame, he spoke out to her.

"What on hell was that, Ember?

"It's a Spell called "_Knock Out" _it knock outs he or she to sleep for about five to ten hours, the spell also has a nasty side of effect which is a coma. Then he/she never wakes up from, he's lucky that I only sent a small amount of coma in there." Ember said nicely to Flame.

"If I may ask, what spell book was that spell in and second of all where was the spell book from." Flame asked her questionably.

"The spell book is from Light's forbidden library." Ember said. Flame was shocked as hell and then asked why she took it for.

"Light's library, you know he's going to kill you, me, Hunter, and Prowlus no doubt?" Flame said shockingly to Ember.

"What's Light going to do to me, seal me away forever because I want Spyro and Cynder's powers to myself, what a joke? Ember said to Flame.

"I think Light did seal someone away, but I don't know her name." Flame said to himself with his longest claw to his mouth. Ember was shocked when Flame said that and asked him about it.

"You mean Light the dragon sealed a "dragoness" for what?" Flame bought up his longest claw from his right paw to his red muzzle and sat on his hind legs with his tail around his hind legs.

"I don't know Ember, from what I heard he did seal away a dragoness, which is weird to. Light has never sealed away a dragoness before." Flame said to Ember.

"Never knew Light would seal away a dragoness, I'm going to have to watch my back for now on, but any way let's talk about the plan for Spyro and Cynder. Shall we?" She said to Flame evilly.

"Fine by me." Flame said normally, while bringing his right paw down to the ground.

"Plan one, you and Hunter go after Spyro and bring him here to me unharmed and alive, plan two I will go after Cynder and bring her back here, although a little fight between us wouldn't hurt though, would it. As for Chief Prowlus though, I want him killing the others, no matter. But first, I have a job for him to do. Prowlus, get your goddamn ass in here now!" Ember said evilly to Flame. Flame was about to answer to her, but Prowlus entered the room and moved to the center of the room and stood there.

"You called, Ember?" he said to her calmly.

"Ah, Prowlus it's good to see you here in one piece." Ember said surprised. Prowlus looked by Ember's desk and found Hunter on the floor not moving, but sleeping, so he asked about it.

"I see Hunter had a nasty fell? What is it that you want Mistress Ember?" Prowlus said coldly to her.

"Ah yes, before I forget, take Hunter to the punishing room and punish him. Then after his punishment, I want you to go and find Lightmare's castle and bring back any information on them or Spyro. Any questions, Chief Prowlus!" She said to him coldly.

"I do, where will Cynder and Spyro been at" He asked coldly to her.

"Hold that thought Prowlus, Flame take Hunter to the punishing room instead and then go and spy on Gaul and bring back one of his bloody apes here for questioning. Do I make myself clear?" Ember said to Flame. Flame nodded his head, but decided ask one question to Ember, before going to picking up Hunter and leave.

"Question!"

"Make it damn quick, Flame? I don't got all day to listen to your bullshit and whimpers all day?" Ember said angrily to Flame.

"Why do I have to bring back one of Gaul's apes for, the _Well of Souls_ has Gaul's entire ape army stationed there. I'll be caught or even worse, killed?" Flame said to Ember shockingly.

"Not my damn problem, Flame! And the reason you're bringing back one of Gaul's apes here, is to see if he has any information on Cynder or her whereabouts? The sooner I have the information, the better. Flame, at least capture a Lieutenant, Commander, or Captain from Gaul's ape army, and if you don't capture any ape's, you'll be punished. Now take Hunter to the goddamn punishment room, then go and capture of one Gaul's high ranking apes, and then bring him back here alive. I don't care how you do it, but just bring the ape here. Now go, before I break you in half!" Ember said angrily to Flame. Flame nodded his head and got on his four legs and went to pick up Hunter and put him on his back to carry him to the punishment room. As Flame had Hunter on his back and walking towards the door way, he said one last thing to Ember.

"Man, who pissed in your coffee." After hearing this, Ember got mad, very mad.

"Look smartass, just go and get your goddamn job done, god?" Ember said angrily to Flame. Then Ember whispered something to herself.

"What a waste of scales that Flame is?" Flame had heard that from the hallway and did the exact same thing to her, but something different.

"At least I'm not a bitch, Ember and who is crazy enough trying to destroy the world and all the dragon population in it!" Flame said madly to Ember. Ember got even more angry with Flame, while Prowlus just watched the whole sense before him and not even making a sound, he was just watching and being quiet as it happen before him.

"Oh you little shit; your mama is so fat she's makes onions cry, ha!" She said to Flame angrily and proudly.

"Oh good one, Ember, I'm hurting so much right now, not! How about this one Ember; your mama is so fat she takes the whole bridge down with her, ha!" Flame shouted out to her. Ember then couldn't find any other words to say, but being quiet and silent while Prowlus watched her and didn't say a word. Ember then spoke evilly and angrily to Prowlus quietly.

"Prowlus, go and find Lightmare's castle. Bring back any information on Spyro back to me." Prowlus then raised his right eyebrow and spoke out.

"Where will they be at, Mistress Ember." Ember then said angrily.

"Try Lightmare's castle first, if I was Cynder and Spyro I'd go there first, but if their not there, then go and help Flame with his goddamn capture and spy mission. Am I clear, Prowlus." Ember said angrily to Prowlus.

"Will do, Mistress Ember." Prowlus said to Ember calmly. With that Prowlus walked out of the room into the darkness of the hallway, while leaving Ember alone in her room to think.

* * *

_**(Current Location: Concurrent Skies)**_

As Cynder woke up early in the morning with Spyro still sleeping by her left hind leg close to her womanhood which made her blush madly. As her hind legs were in the air, she felt a light tap on her womanhood which made her moan out a little, so she looked between her longer and slender legs and found Spyro's leaf shaped tail end touching her slit and made her blush harder than ever. Seeing as they both had to see Lightmare today about their relationship and very important information about her and Spyro. Seeing how Spyro sleeps heavy and doesn't wake up till around noon. She got up on her two front legs and picked up Spyro and placed him on her back so she could walk and carry him at the same time. As she walked out of her room, several ape guards had found her and had pointed their weapons at the purple dragon on her back. This made Cynder very angry with rage, so she whispered to the apes.

"_Dark Shatter?" _The apes had turned into shadows by Cynder's dark power, then the shadows had completely covered them and then without warning the shadows had been shattered them to bits like broken glass hitting the concrete ground and nothing was left of them. Cynder then smiled at her work of killing the ape guards and as she walked out the big door, she jumped into the air with Spyro on her back and started flying towards Lightmare's castle home. As she flew in the air and sky, she started thinking about Spyro.

_Nothing can stop me from protecting Spyro, not even Ember or Malefor can stop me. With Scarlett's and Malefor's training, I cannot lose and not even Spyro. _Cynder then on flew towards Light's castle, wondering what her "old friend" would do to help her and Spyro out.

* * *

_**(Current Location: Light's Castle)**_

As Light the dragon was reading a book in his real form instead of his armor form, his tail moved left and right while his wings were resting his sides and three white paws on the ground, and his head was over his left armour front leg while his right paw held the book he was reading. As he read on, Onyx came into the room and sat down on his hind legs and his tail wrapped around his hind legs.

"What brings you here Onyx if I may ask?" Light said to him calmly. Onyx was quite surprised when Light said his name while he was reading. Onyx then shook his head for a second and then spoke.

"Somebody is here to see you, Light. If I may say it's one of our friends from the past." Onyx said to Light while smiling.

"Well let him/her in then." Light said to Onyx normally. Onyx nodded and got up from his spot and moved toward the doorways of the library. As he reached the door with his right paw, he opened the door and whispered to the mysterious dragoness.

"You can come in now and meet him, miss". The red female nodded and whispered thanks to Onyx and gave him a small kiss on his left cheek which made him blush under his black shadowy scales. As Onyx closed the door behind him, the red female walked towards the middle of the room and saw Light reading a book of some sorts. As she sat down on her hind legs with her red tail wrapped around her hind legs to warm them up, Onyx came walking up to her and sat himself down next to her, then the red female spoke out softly to Light.

"Remember me, Light the Dragon." Light's purple eyes then opened wide in shock of that voice that spoke out. As his purple eyes were in shock, one of Light's mirrors had shattered into billions of pieces and were scattered across the whole room, which made the red female and Onyx scared at first, but they settled down. As his purple eyes were open in shock and horror, a small shiver was sent down his spin and his book which was held in his right paw landed on the cold hard floor. Light then spoke the red dragoness name out to himself, and the other two in the room with him.

"Fire the Dragoness? Eldest daughter of Ignitus, the Leader of the Guardians. "


	4. Light's Forbidden Library

**Here's chapter four, enjoy.**

**Spyro and all Spyro related characters belong to their rightful owners and company.**

**Onyx belongs to author and great friend _Onyx __Sempre the Dragon19._**

**Just to warn you, the flashback in this chapter is long, so there won't be any sexual stuff happening in this chapter, probably the only good thing about this chapter is the swearing and blood, so hope you enjoy it.**

**Next Chapter: Light's Forbidden Library Part 2.**

**I'm back!**

* * *

**_Light's Forbidden Library_**

As Cynder and Spyro fly through the air towards Light's castle home, they were being followed by Prowlus in which Cynder or Spyro didn't know about. As they fly toward the fogging area, Spyro began to get worried where they were going.

"Hey Cynder, why did Light build his castle way out for any way." He said softly to Cynder. Cynder turned her black scaled head at Spyro and spoke.

"Have you ever seen how dragons and moles look up to him as a hero or legend?" She said to Spyro. Spyro nodded his head.

"Well believe or not, Spyro. Your older brother defeated my master three times and defeated Gual, Terror the light dragon, the three dragon guardians, me, and my other master Scarlett." She said to him.

"You mean to tell me that Light beat you in battle. Did anything else happen to you." Spyro asked her softly.

"After I and Ignitus were defeated, Light found me laying on the ground, broken and bloody and started healing me with his powers. I was shocked when he started healing me and he noticed my shock and told me some very important words." Cynder said to Spyro.

"What were those words he spoke of, Cynder" He asked.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Why save me from death when I caused so much pain to this world?" She yelled at Light. As Light was still healing her, he turned his armoured head down and looked at her while standing on his two armour legs with his left arm over her body and his five fingers spread out to keep healing her, he then spoke out to her. _

"_Because you haven't finished your story yet?" Cynder looked shocked at him and spoke. _

"_My story. What do you mean by that?"_

"_Your story isn't finished yet, you still have more tales and pages to be read yet, so don't give up your life."_

"_You're saying I still have a life to live." She said to Light softly. _

"_Yes." Light said to her softly. _

"_But what about the things I've done, nobody's going to forgive me!" She yelled at him. _

"_Cynder, you have to understand that sometimes people can never forgive a murder or a killer for the crimes they've done in the past. When that person he/she get filled with pain, hate, and vengeance, it clouds their mind with rage and when it builds up to a powerful power, it consumes them and turns them into blood thirsty monsters. Besides Cynder, you're not a blood thirsty monster or a killer, your just Cynder. Cynder unlike the other dragons and moles I've known in the years, you've the first that I hope you'd return to the light of day, but since Malefor has his "puppet" under control, I hope someday somebody will save you from the darkness and teach you the meaning of friendship, family, and the most important thing that Malefor or any other evil being that can't destroy, love." Light said softly to Cynder. _

"_How can you say such nice things to me, you barely even known me?" She yelled at Light. _

"_The reason I'm saying such "nice" words, is because I believe you deserves a second chance." He said to her. _

"_But why?" She asked him. _

"_Because, you still have a light in your heart, soul, and mind, and that's something even Malefor and Gual can't destroy?" Light said to her. _

"_I always thought I was meant for darkness, I always thought the "light" would never help me, I always saw it as evil instead of good. Light, what are the most powerful elements of this world?" She said to him. _

"_Believe or not, Cynder. Light and Dark are the most powerful elements in the world." He said to her softly. _

"_Really?" She said. _

"_You have to remember too that Light and Dark are symbols of our world." He said to her. _

"_Like what." She asked him. _

"_Well, Darkness means, night, shadow, death, and just completely dark. Light means lots of things like, the sun, day, or the moon. Light and Dark are the most powerful elements in this world, Cynder." He said to her. _

"_I always thought the Fire element was the most powerful." She said. _

"_You would think it would be, but Light and Dark are the most common elements in this world including Earth." He said to her. _

"_Light, this might be a stupid question to ask you and don't yell at me for it?" Cynder asked him. _

"_Alright, shoot?" He said to her. _

"_Are there any more light dragons in this world?" She said to him. _

"_No? I'm the last one of my kind and always will be." He said to her sadly. _

"_But how come their gone then?" She asked him. _

"_It was Malefor and Terror who pretty much killed off the entire light dragon's race off this world, or as moles and other dragons say "protect their families from harm by killing themselves to protect them". That's the reason why the light dragons are gone is because our power of healing and fighting." Light said to her sadly. _

"_That doesn't sound so bad, I mean healing is a ...?" Cynder almost said before being cut off by Light. _

"_Let me finish, as I was saying, the light dragons power of healing was great to begin with, but The World Guardians found that light dragons numbers were getting lower and lower by the day. One dragon named Darkness Steel said "The reason that light dragons were dying off was because of their healing and fighting, saying that light dragons will heal and fight for their families and friends, before healing the other dragons in battle and then fight to the death. After they finished the battles and fighting the others, the light dragons would give up their lives by protecting the lives of dragons, moles, families, and friends from evil forces" and that's what Darkness Steel said to the World Guardians right before he.. he. I can't say it." Light said to Cynder. _

"_What happened to Darkness Steel on that day? Tell me!" She yelled at him. _

"_After that day Cynder, Darkness Steel betrayaled the entire dragon race to become evil and train Malefor as the New Dark Master." Light said to her. Cynder gasped and had her eyes wide open with shock, Light found her gasping and wide eyed. _

"_What's the matter Cynder, coughing up a hair ball or something?" Light said to her while laughing to himself. _

"_Oh ha ha Light, good one through, but no I'm not coughing up a hair ball. I'm just a little shocked to hear that my master was trained by "Him"." Cynder said to Light. _

"_A little shocked, I'd probably say more shocked with that look you had on your face." Light said to her. Light's left armoured hand moved back towards his left armoured leg and then started walking off until Cynder stood up and spoke. _

"_Light, wait?" She said out loud to him. Lightmare stopped dead in his tracks and turned his armoured head right above his right shoulder and looked towards her. _

"_What is it Cynder, I don't have time to be talking right now, I have a mission to go on to, so make it quick and short." Lightmare said to her. _

"_Can I really be saved by someone, Light?" She asked him softly. Lightmare turned his back to look where he's going and started walking away, but said something to Cynder that she'll never forget. _

"_I'm pretty sure you will Cynder, but always remember even though there is darkness in your heart and soul, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, waiting to be free and shine. Even though there's darkness, a light will always shine through it." As Lightmare disappeared into the darkness of the night, Cynder stood there and remembered his words. _

"_Even though there is darkness in your heart and soul, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, waiting to be free and shine." She also remembered his last words to her. _

"_Even though there's darkness, a light will always shine through it." _

_**End of Flashback **_

* * *

"He said those words to you, Cynder" Spyro said to her while flying. Cynder nodded with her head.

"Hard to believe Light would say such words you, he's always kept to himself all the time and is the very silent type. He probably got his silence from after his lover died." said Spyro to himself and Cynder. Then Cynder's green eyes became wide open and shocked, she then turned her head at him and starred.

"You know of Ariel the Fire Dragoness, Spyro?" said Cynder shocked.

"Well yes, I mean Onyx and Theresa told me about her. They told me that Ariel was very nice and kind toward other dragons and dragoness. Theresa told me that Ariel had a mate before she meet Light and that her mate had lost his life in battle. Why did you want to know, Cynder?"Spyro said to Cynder softly.

"It's nothing, Spyro." She said to him.

"Hey Spyro, has Light ever cried." Cynder asked him.

"No, from what Onyx told me, Light has never cried, but when he sealed away Ariel, he cried for a whole day and after that day he never cried again. That's what Onyx told me, but why did you want to know for?" He asked her while flapping his gold wings in the air.

"Just wanted to know, Spyro, that's all?" Cynder said to him softly. Cynder turned her head down and smelled somebody's scent down below on the ground; it wasn't a dragons scent, but smelled more like a mole or a cheetah? She then remembered this scent and known who it was.

"_Prowlus?" She said through her mind. _

"Hey Cynder, look at that big building standing out in the fog, is that Light's castle." Spyro said to her softly. Cynder turned her head back and saw Light's castle on the hill by Lake Warfang. As both Spyro and Cynder looked, Light's castle was huge, long, and well built too, there were ten towers and giant walls surrounding the castle area itself. Both Cynder and Spyro saw a light flashing at the front door of the castle and decided to head there and find out what Light wanted them for in the first place.

_**Cut To Chief Prowlus**_

As Prowlus followed them through the fogging night, he saw Light's castle light's coming through the windows and shining through the night sky. As he started walking towards the castle, he couldn't get near it. Then Prowlus tried to touch the castle wall, but a strange blue aura came and shocked him and thrown him back at least ten feet across the ground. As he got up and dusted himself off, he turned his head back and found that Light's castle had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. He then understood what Light did here to his castle.

"_Light knew I was coming here and didn't want me fallowing Cynder and Spyro into the castle, pretty smart dragon knowing I was coming here after Cynder and Spyro, and put up a lightning barrier around his castle, and then used the power of disappearing, which is only used by ghost dragons , very clever Light. Might as well tell Ember this, but she ain't going to be happy about it, but oh well Ember's a pain in the ass to begin with any way. _

As Chief Prowlus turned around and started running back to Warfang, Light's castle reappeared and the fog coming from Lake Warfang started surrounding the entire castle making it disappear into the darkness of the night.

_**Cut To Spyro & Cynder**_

As both Cynder and Spyro landed by castle door, Cynder bought up her right paw and was about to knock on it when Theresa opened the door and found herself locking eyes with Cynder. Spyro found that both Cynder and Theresa were looking at each other with wide eyes until Theresa broke the silence.

"Nice to see you, Spyro. Cynder!" Theresa said to both of them.

"Theresa?" Cynder said to her angrily.

"Any way Light wishes to see you two, you may come in, but don't touch anything that Light owns, he gets really angry when something of his breaks." Theresa said to Spyro and Cynder while moving side for the both of them so they could enter. As they both walked in the castle, Theresa closed the door behind them. As Cynder looked her eyes widen with surprise and shock, inside the castle they stood in was the main room, there was a stair case leading up to more rooms, on the left and right side of the main room were large doorways leading to different rooms, four long windows on each side of the main room, they going up the stairs were three large doorways, the first doorway on the left lead to the castle basement, the one doorway in the middle of stair case was a hall way leading to many different doors, and then the doorway on the right side of the stair case lead to Light's library. As they walked into the main room, Cynder spoke.

"This place is huge, Theresa. Did Light buy it." She said to her. Theresa made her way to Cynder's life side and stood next to her.

"Nope, Light built it with his own paws and powers, Onyx helped him with some of it." Theresa said to Cynder softly.

"Wait, Light built this place with his own paws and powers by himself, how'd he do that? It would take him years to finish this castle by himself." Cynder said to Theresa. Spyro on the other hand had let Cynder and Theresa talk to each other while he walked up the stairs being unnoticed by them, turned right heading towards Light's forbidden library.

_**Cut to Light & Fire**_

As Light faced Fire and sat on his hind legs with his tail wrapped around him, Onyx watched the two thinking they would fight each other, but then heard a soft knock on the door. Light looked towards the door and spoke to Onyx.

"Let Spyro and Cynder in, please." When Fire heard the name Cynder, her body broke out in shock, but made sure not to let Light see it. As Onyx walked towards the door, Light turned his purple eyes back on Fire and spoke to her.

"Now Fire, what brings you here, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend, Silver or something?" When Fire heard the name Silver, she got angry and looked at Light with a look of angry and rage.

"That son of a bitch broke my heart and tired to kill me, and he almost did too, Light?" Fire yelled at Light.

"Fire, I've told you before and before, stop dating crazy and hot dragons, you know damn well their going to break up with you, this is your 11th boyfriend Fire. Ouit dating other dragons and go home." Light said to Fire. As Onyx opened the door for Cynder and Spyro, they saw Light and a fire dragoness yelling at each other and decided to enter the library and follow Onyx. As Cynder and Spyro sit by the Fire, Onyx spoke out to Light.

"Light, Spyro and Cynder are here." Onyx said to Light softly.

"Thanks Onyx, do you and Kiwi plan on going on vacation like you planned." Light asked Onyx.

"Pretty much, me and Kiwi hardly get any time by ourselves anymore, so we planned a vacation for ourselves, after vacation we plan on heading home for the holidays, so I guess this goodbye for now." Onyx said to Light. Onyx walked up to Light and bought up his right paw while Light bought up his armoured left paw and shook paws while talking to each other.

"I guess so, well Onyx thanking you for all help and everything else and tell Kiwi I said hi to her including Fire and the rest, okay?" Light said to Onyx while they stopped shaking paws. Onyx bought his right paw down and smiled at everyone around the room then looked back at Light.

"Oh, you have your stuff ready right." Light said to Onyx. Onyx gave him a mischief smile.

"Yes, besides ever since I stayed here, the only thing that I bought here is a pillow and some... books to ready." Onyx said to Light while laughing. Light gave him a weird look and said.

"More like a dirty magazine." Onyx laughed at his friends words. Onyx had quit laughing and gave Theresa, Spyro, and Cynder a big hug which lasted about two minutes before letting go of them and moving towards Fire the dragoness and gave her a big hug.

"Fire, make sure Light doesn't get into trouble like Theresa does all the time." Onyx said to Fire softly while giving Theresa a look saying "I know what you did", Theresa gave him a small smile and a look saying "I don't know what you're talking about, Onyx". After two minutes of hugging Fire, he let go of her and walked towards the door, then Spyro said something to him.

"You'll be coming back right, Onyx." Spyro asked Onyx softly. Onyx gave him a smile and said to Spyro.

"You bet I'm coming back, Spyro. Take care of Cynder, will you Spyro."

"I will, Onyx. You can count on me." Spyro said to Onyx softy. As Onyx smiled back at him, he turned his head back and opened the door wide and starting walking of the room and had closed the door with his black tail. After Onyx left, Light turned his head and looked at Spyro and Cynder, give them a smile. All three dragons turned their heads back and found Light smiling at them. Light then spoke to them.

"Spyro and Cynder, it's time to talk?"


	5. Light's Forbidden Library Part Two

**Well here's chapter five of my story. I've been noticing nobody has been reading my story lately, so if nobody reads it any more, then what's the point of me continuing this story if nobody reads it. But any way, enjoy chapter five and please review, thanks.**

**All Spyro related characters belong to their rightful owners and company. The characters that I own are Light, Scarlett, Theresa, Fire, and Forever. Mystery finally makes her debut in my story, right now I'm working on her and Restless bio to put on my profile page so everyone can read it and see. If anybody is wondering what Light's, Scarlett, and Fire's age in this story is, their about 16 years old in this story, while Theresa and Sun are about 13 years old, so when chapter seven comes, _Three Years Later, _their ages will be 19 and 16 years old, while Spyro and Cynder's age is 15, just letting you guys knows. That's all for know.**

**Onyx will not be in this chapter or the next chapter, but Onyx will return in chapter seven or eight, haven't decided yet but he'll return.**

**Next Chapter: _Mystery The Purple Dragoness _**

* * *

**_Light's Forbidden Library Part Two_**

As Light stared at Spyro and Cynder, he turned his attention on Fire the dragoness and spoke to her.

"Fire, you're welcome to stay here whenever you want, but no boyfriends coming over, am I clear!" Fire nodded her head in a yes. Light turned his head back at Spyro and Cynder.

"So Light, why is it you called us here." Cynder asked Light.

"Well, you'd probably heard there's a new group in Warfang, looking for you." Light said to Cynder. Spyro decided to look at the books that were close to him and read the titles of them. One book caught Spyro's attention right away; the title of the book was called _Ghost Stories: The True & Eerie Encounters Of Northern Light City_. What surprised him though was that the book was written by his older brother, Light the Dragon. Then another book caught his attention which made him shiver a little, the book was in titled _Ghost Stories Of Warfang: The True Eerie & Terrifying Encounters _and again the book was written by Light the dragon. There were two more books that Spyro looked at and made him shiver a little more, the first book was titled _Ghost Stories Of The Dragon Temple: The Terrifying & True Ghost Stories,_ the other book sent him more shivers down his back and made him scared a little, the last book was titled _Haunted Ghost Stories: The True Terrifying Eerie & Scary Encounters Of Hospitals. _Spyro then decided to look back at Light and listen to what he says. Light had caught Spyro looking at his books and made him smile. Cynder noticed to that Light smiling and Fire also caught Light smiling.

"What are you smiling at Light?" Cynder asked him.

"I see Spyro likes my ghost stories novels?" Light said to Spyro.

"You wrote these novels, Light." Spyro asked him surprised.

"Yep, all 45 of them, Spyro. Right now I'm working on my 46th novel for my ghost stories collection, but haven't had time for it with this new group in Warfang." Light said to Spyro. Cynder looked at a book titled _Spells: The Darkness Of Shadows & Mind_, as she was about to pick it up and read it. Light walked in front of her and grabbed the book from her and placed back on the shelf with the rest of the spell books.

"Why can't I read it, Light? Is the book dangerous or something!" Cynder asked him.

"Yes, it's a spell book based dark and shadow magic to kill dragons and other life. It's a book that I and Onyx wished was destroyed for good, but every time we tried to destroy it. Somebody or someone wants it for their own needs like Malefor or ..." Light said to Cynder.

"Or Ember?" Fire said to everyone in the room.

"Ember, what would she want with it any way." Cynder asked in a normal tone of voice.

"Ember can't withstand the Dark elements; even if she did she would die?" Fire said to Cynder.

"Light, would Ember really die from the Dark spells?" Spyro asked him softly.

"No." Light said to Spyro and everyone else in the room.

"Why do you say that, Light?" Theresa asked him while entering the room and sitting by Fire with her blue tail wrapped around her body.

"She can control the Dark spells, but they come with a price." Light said to Theresa softly.

"What kind of price?" Cynder asked him.

"Well, some of the Dark spells come with dangerous and nasty side effects like loss of a soul or memory, the loss of powers, and the Dark spells can cause even Death to the user who uses it." Light said to everyone around the room.

"If Ember had the book, would she die from the side effects, Light?" Cynder asked him softly.

"She probably would die from the side effects. Fire dragons and dragonesses can't control the dark elements even if they did, they would die from the effects. But any way back to Ember. Cynder, Spyro the reason I called you both here is because, Ember and her group are after you and the Dark Master Powers." He said to them.

"Us, but why us Light?" Spyro asked Light.

"The reason she's after you and Cynder's powers, is because she wants to be the Queen of Chaos of the World, and she'll do anything to get and even kill herself for it." Light said to him.

"Sounds like she's letting the power go to her head, huh?" Theresa said to Fire and Cynder. Then both nod at her words.

"Right now Scarlett is searching for them in Warfang, but can't seem to find them." Light said to everyone in the room.

"I can't wait to kick her ass!" Cynder said to herself.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Cynder." Light said to her

"What do you mean by that?" Cynder asked softly.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Cynder. If you charge into battle without a plan or action, you'll be sure to lose and die in battle? Cynder, also always study your opponent's moves, actions, environments, attacks, offense, defense, and power abilities, if you can learn theses like I have in my years of battles and fights, then you should win a battle that you should win!" Light said calmly to Cynder.

"And if I lose?" Cynder asked Light coldly.

"Then you'll die!" Light said coldly to her with a glare in his purple eyes. Everybody around the room gasped with wide open eyes besides Theresa who had her green eyes closed half way and a small frown on her ice blue muzzle. She remembered when Scarlett, her older sister had told her the same thing and remembered it like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback _**

_As Theresa attacked and attacked the target dummy many times with her powers of ice and reflection, she began to become tired and sore with pains across her ice blue legs and wings. As she fired her Ice strike which shot out pieces of ice toward her target, Scarlett appeared in front of her Ice Strike and closed her eyes and opened her red muzzle and a ball of energy formed and started growing bigger and larger. _

"_What the hell is Scarlett doing? That ball of energy is dark red like blood, but I can't sense or smell blood in it? Please don't tell me she's using her Fear Deflection? Because that will send my own attack back right at ME! She wouldn't kill her own sister, would she? You never though." She said to herself. As the Ice Strike disappeared into Scarlett's Fear Deflection ball, Scarlett opened her eyes and closed her red muzzle and started walking up to Theresa. The Ice Strike had disappeared in the Fear Deflection ball, and the ball of energy disappeared in front of Theresa's own green eyes, but what she didn't know was that the Fear Deflection ball had formed behind her back and Theresa couldn't even sense it or smell it. As Scarlett stopped in front of Theresa and sat down on her hind legs with her red tail wrapped her body, she smiled at Theresa while Theresa was a little scared and was still standing tall and strong showing no weakness in front of Scarlett while moving her blue tail side to side happily . _

"_Where's your Fear Deflection, Scarlett? I saw you use it, now where is it!" She asked Scarlett. _

"_Shatter Fear Strike!" Scarlett yelled at Theresa. That's when Theresa turned her blue head back saw Scarlett's Fear Deflection ball and saw blood red ice pieces fly towards her. _

"_That bitch, no wonder she walked in front of me, she didn't want me finding her Fear Deflection, very smart and clever. I should have payed more attention on her Fear Deflection then her, god damn it!" She said to herself. As the first piece of ice hit her cheek on the right side of her face, she closed her eyes and a bunch of Ice Mirrors appeared around her and were deflecting Scarlett's Shatter Fear Strike which made Scarlett frown. _

"_Hmm, so that Theresa's Ice Reflection, the one that Light trained her for stopping attacks from the air, ground, and under water. Wonder why Light trained her for that for, he must have his reasons for doing so, because Light himself used his own light and Reflection abilities on me and defeated me in one blow with his light and Reflection fury. But Light's light and reflection fury is more creepy and dangerous then Theresa's, so I have to be careful." She said to herself. As for Theresa, her reflection barrier was starting to crack and break from the force of Scarlett's Shatter Fear Strike which made Theresa gasp with shock. _

"_I can't keep this up anymore, my strength is fading fast and I'm becoming sore from my wounds from Scarlett's attack? I... I... I have to let go for now, but as soon my reflection barrier fades, I'll have to protect myself with my wings, it might hurt me, but I'll deal with the pain and suffering like Light and Onyx have done in their past battles and fights with their opponents. Sun forgive me." She said to herself as she closed her greens eyes. The attack from Scarlett was becoming too much for Theresa and her reflection barrier, the barrier started cracking faster and faster, then the barrier couldn't take it anymore and gave away by shattering into millions of pieces and falling onto the ground below her. Theresa wrapped her wings around her body and waited for the attack to hit her, but nothing happened. _

"_I'm dead, I'm fucking dead! But how come I can't feel Scarlett's attack on me then?" She said to herself. Theresa removed her blue wings from her body and opened her green eyes and gasped at the sight. All of the bloodied ice had been turned into gold crystals which were standing in the air and did not move. _

"_Her Shatter Fear Strike has been turned into golden crystals? Only one dragon knows how to do that, Lig... "Theresa said to herself._

"_Light the Dragon?" Scarlett said to herself out loud. Light had started walking up to Scarlett and surprised both of them of what they saw. Light had a piece of ice going through his neck which ended to the back of his head which scared Scarlett and Theresa to death. As Light stopped in front of Scarlett, Light raised his right paw to his neck and grabbed the ice that was through his neck and pulled it out with force and flung the piece of ice to the ground, Light's neck then healed itself. Light put his right paw down and lifted his left armoured paw up and hit Scarlett in the face with force and sent her flying across the room into a wall. As Scarlett landed on the ground, Light walked in front and sat down with his white tail wrapped around his body, Light looked at and Theresa and said. _

"_Shattered!" Light said out loud. The crystal that stopped Scarlett's attack broke into millions of pieces in front of them and landed on the ground like broken glass. Light turned his head back at Theresa and smiled. _

"_Theresa?" Light asked her softly. _

"_Yes." She said to him softly._

"_Remember to study your opponents, study their movements, environment, attacks, offensive, defense, and power abilities. That should help you with your training. You'll training under Onyx for now on, do you understand Theresa?" Light said to her softly. _

"_Yes." Theresa said to him softly. _

"_Good to hear, now leave!" Light said to her. _

**_End of Flashback_**

As Theresa thought to herself, Spyro, Cynder, and Fire were talking with each other about how to kill or seal away Ember for good. As they talked to each other, Light's purple eyes widen at sudden pressure which told him it was coming outside his castle window in his library.

"_This pressure is familiar, I haven't felt this pressure since I and Onyx defeated Terror the light dragon. But why is this pressure here?" Light told himself. _Light turned his back at the window and saw a figure there standing and watching.

"_This pressure is not a male, but soft and gentle like a female? So its her again, wonder what she wants. Time to meet this dragoness face to face." Light said to himself. _As Light turned his head back at the group, he vanished into thin air and not even Theresa, Cynder, Fire, and Spyro noticed it happen.

**_Cut To The Purple Figure_**

As Light and them talked inside the castle, a purple figure was watching them and listening to everything they said. The purple figure was slim and tall, but a little shorter then Ignitus, her purple tail moved back and forth, her tail blade was an arrow head good for cutting and killing, two large golden wings and two golden horns, she had light purple scales and a golden under belly, she also has a normal muzzle, and red eyes. As she starred at the group in the castle, she found a light dragon looking at her for a moment, but then his head back to look at the group. As she starred at the group more, the light dragon that spotted her was gone and nowhere to be found in the room. Worry started to fill her, as she turned around. She found herself face to face with the light dragon and she moved back a little while he spoke to her.

"What are you doing here, if you're smart you'll answer my god damn question before I send you to the realm of the dead? Now answer my question or I'll be forced to kill you on the spot!" Light said to her out loud. She gave him a glare and said to him.

"My, you are dark when you speak to your opponents?" Light gave her a glare of his own.

"If I were you dragoness, I kept that pretty month of yours shut before I rip off with my own claws!" He said to her.

"You wouldn't dare!" She snarled at him.

"Oh but, I plan to!" Light said to her. With that, she ran past Light into the forest, while Light just smiled.

"_What she doesn't know, is that this forest is completely covered with roots, which will give me a head start to find her." Light said to himself. _With that Light disappeared into thin air without making a sound.

As she continued running through the forest away from the light dragon, her left paw had caught a root and sent her rolling on the ground into the opening of the forest. As she got up on all fours she shook herself, but fell down on the soft nice glass.

"I should've have watched where I was going." She said to herself.

"You should have, but you are foolish and weak to run away from me." Light said to her calmly. The purple dragoness turned her head up and saw Light there with a smile on his face.

"How the fuck did you get there!" She said angrily to him.

"Why should I tell you, it would be like a magician giving his secrets away?" Light said to her calmly.

"You son of a ...!" She almost said to Light angrily.

"It seems your only weapon is your month." Light said to her coldly. She gave him a nasty glare that says "I'll kill you where you stand".

"You can quit the talk and glare, Mystery!" Light said to her coldly. Her eyes became wide with shock of her name being spoken out.

"How did you find my name, Light?" She asked him.

"It's that hard to tell, Mystery. I mean you have Cyril's personality and coldness, so I had figured you'd be Cyril's mother." Light said to her calmly.

"Very clever, Light." Mystery said to him calmly.

"But you still haven't asked my question, Mystery. Why are you here?" Light asked her calmly. Mystery looked at him and said.

"Because Restless the light dragon my mate, told me to tell you something about Ember's group, that's if you want the answer, Light the Dragon." Light gave her a cold glare and said.

"Alright, shoot!"


	6. Mystery the Purple Dragonness

**Here's chapter six, sorry it took so long to upload this, but I hope this chapter will make you happy and great, enjoy chapter six and please review.**

**All Spyro related characters belong to Activision and their company.**

**Next Chapter: Bad News & Good News**

* * *

**_Mystery The Purple Dragoness & The Plan of Spyro & Cynder_**

As Light the dragon was walking back to his castle home, he couldn't help but think of what Mystery said to him.

**_(Flashback)_**

"_So you're telling me that Ember wants to kill both Spyro and Cynder, I thought she'd go after Cynder and kill her." Mystery said surprised to Light. _

"_You would think Ember would kill Cynder, but no she wants both Spyro and Cynder dead, after their dead and out of her way. I'm guessing she and her group will probably go after Malefor and Gual and kill them, but I hardly doubt that." Light said to Mystery. _

"_So what about Spyro and Cynder, what's going to happen too them." Mystery asked Light. _

"_I don't know, I would recommend them staying at my castle, but with Cynder still under Malefor's dark control, I don't know what to do." Light said to her nicely. _

"_You want to hear my idea." She asked him. _

"_I usually don't want to, but what do you have in mind." Light said to her. _

"_I know Spyro and Cynder love each other, but what I'm about to say might hurt their relationship and feelings for a long time." Mystery said to Light softly. _

"_Hmm, I don't like the sounds of this Mystery." Light said to her sadly. _

"_I know it will be hard for the two to understand, but I think they should separate for about three years." Mystery said to Light softly. _

"_Three years, you want them to be separated for three fucking long years, are you insane or something, Mystery! You want them to be hurt and alone without each other for three years, do you have any idea what that will do to them?" Light said angrily to Mystery. _

"_Their dragons they'll get over it." Mystery said to him. _

"_Mystery, their just 12 years old, they don't know anything yet." Light said to her sadly. _

"_I know Light, I know. But if they separate, Ember will not kill them, if Cynder goes back and works under Malefor "secretly" then Ember won't kill her." Mystery said to Light. _

"_You seem to forget, Mystery. That Ember has followers with her; she will send them after Cynder at night or day and she doesn't care if Cynder works under Malefor, Ember's followers will kill her then go after Spyro." Light said to her quietly. _

"_Then you should kill her followers at night, then." Mystery said to him. _

"_How about you kill them, grandmother. I have my own plans to kill them." Light said to her in a normal tone of voice. _

"_How'd you know I was your grandmother?" She asked. _

"_Well since I found out who my, Scarlett's, Theresa's, and Spyro's father was Cyril, the guardian of ice, I latter found out who were Cyril's parents. They were Restless the light dragon, world guardian of light, and Mystery the purple dragoness, aka The Purple Rose." Light said to her. _

"_It's been a long time since someone called me by my nick name. Do you know who your mother is, Light." Mystery said to Light. _

"_Forever the ice dragoness is mine, Scarlett's, Theresa's, and Spyro's mother, including our other brother too. She's also nick named if I'm correct, "The Ice of Pureness"." Light said to Mystery. _

"_Did you tell who your parents were to Spyro and Theresa?" Mystery asked him softly. _

"_No, I told Scarlett to do it, when Scarlett told Theresa who her parents were, Theresa was happy and sad, but for Spyro." Light said to her softly. _

"_What happened with Spyro?" She asked him. _

"_Scarlett didn't want to tell Spyro about it, she told me do it, so when I told Spyro about who are parents are, he was totally crushed and hurt by it, he told me he hoped for Ignitus as being his real father." Light said to her softly. _

"_Did you tell Cyril about it?" Mystery said to Light. _

"_I did, he was very upset about it to, and so was our mother too. I'm pretty sure no parent wants to hear that from their own son, but I told Spyro to think about his decision and later tell me or father, so he still has some time to think." Light said to Mystery softly. Mystery then got up on all fours and turned her back on Light. _

"_I see, are you still going with my plan Light?" Mystery asked him. _

"_As much as I hate this plan of "yours", I will tell Cynder and Spyro about it, but they are not going to like it." Light said to Mystery. Light also stood up on all fours and started walking away until Mystery asked him something. _

"_Before you go, Light? Did you see your grandfather Restless before.?" Light turned his white head at her and spoke to her. _

"_No, I haven't even if I did see him, he wouldn't talk to me." _

"_Thanks for answer, Light. I'm pretty sure we'll meet again someday." She said. _

"_We probably will meet one day, but I must go and tell Cynder and Spyro of your plan. Goodbye, grandmother." Light said to her. With that Light turned his white head back and started walking into darkness of the night while leaving Mystery to herself. _

"_My grandson is so much like my son Cyril, both have a bad mood and are cold hearted, must be from Restless's side of the family." She said to herself. She then walked off into the forest and disappeared into the darkness of the forest._

**_(Flashback End) _**

As Light walked down the hallways of his castle home, he found Theresa sitting outside of his Forbidden library and walked towards her. As he reached her, Theresa turned her blue head at him and smiled softly.

"Were is everybody, Theresa?" He asked her softly while moving his white tail back and fourth.

"Well, when you disappeared, everybody got tired so I showed them to their rooms." Theresa said to him softly.

"Where's Fire sleeping, Theresa? I know your hiding something from me like you always do." Light asked her.

"She's in your room, Light?" Theresa said to him. Light gave her a small glare, but not a mean one though.

"Theresa?" He said.

"Look, Light you need her more than anything and I know you love her too." Theresa said to softly.

"Theresa, you and I talked about this before; Fire doesn't like me like that, even if she did like me, she would dump me for another dragon." Light said to her in a normal tone of voice.

"Oh, how would you know?" Theresa said to him. Light looked at her for two minutes and started thinking about her answer, after two minutes Theresa spoke to him softly.

"Please Light; give Fire a chance, please?" She said to him. Light thought for a second, and spoke to Theresa.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance, but if she's around with another dragon, it's over. You got that Theresa?" Theresa nodded.

"Good. Now where is Spyro and Cynder, Theresa?" Light asked her.

"Their down this hallway, then turn right and their room should be the fourth one, why is something wrong with them." She said to him softly.

"No, I have to tell them something very important." Light told her.

"Then let's go." Theresa said to him.

"Oh no, you're not coming with me, you're going to bed." Light said to her.

"But, fine I'll go to bed, but you better tell me tomorrow morning, Light. Deal." She said to him.

"Deal, now off to bed with you." Light told her.

"I'm going, I'm going, don't need to order me around." She said to him while walking down the hallway with Light.

"Goodnight Theresa." Light said to her.

"Goodnight Light, see you in the morning." She said to him as she turned left towards her room. With that Light turned toward the right hallway and walked towards Cynder and Spyro's room, as he past the three rooms, he reached the fourth room where Spyro and Cynder were sleeping, so he brought up his right paw and knocked on the door twice, he heard movement in the room as he heard claws walking towards the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Cynder was there.

"Oh hey Light what brings you here?" She asked him sleepily and tiredly.

"Cynder, we need to talk." Light said to her.

"Talk, it's 3:00 clock in the fucking morning, can't this wait. " Cynder said to him.

"No, now get out here so we can talk." Light said to her.

"Oh fine, but make it quick though, I'm tired as hell." Cynder said to him as she walked out of the room with Spyro still sleeping in the bed.

"I bet you were." Light said to her while laughing a little which made Cynder blush a little, as Cynder exited the room, she shut the down with her tail and sat on her hind legs with her black tail wrapped around her body, she then turned her head on Light and spoke to him softly.

"Well, you got me out here, what is it you wanted to talk about." Light then sat on his hind legs and wrapped his white tail around his body.

"Your not going to like this, but?" Light said to her.

"Please tell me, Light?" She asked him softly.

"What I'm about to tell you Cynder, concerns both you and Spyro." Light said to her softly and quietly.


	7. Good News And Bad News

**Well here's chapter seven, hope you enjoy reading it. Oh, please review too, and tell me what you think of it, but any way on with the story.**

**There will be two new characters in this chapter and story which aren't mine, but _Neo Dragon X's_ though. I would give you the names of the two characters in this chapter, but where's the fun in that though. So you'll have to wait till the end of the chapter to see those characters names.**

**Next Chapter: Ember's Mad Fury, Cynder's Sad Morning.**

* * *

**_Good News And Bad News_**

"WHAT! Me and Spyro have to be separated for three years? Do you have any idea how much this will affect our relationship, Light?" Cynder yelled at him with tears coming down her muzzle.

"It wasn't my plan to do, Cynder. If you want to blame somebody, blame Mystery." Light said to her quietly.

"Mystery, your godmother planned this didn't she?" Cynder asked Light coldly.

"As much I hate to tell the truth, she did plan this, but only for your and Spyro's safety, Cynder." Light said to in a normal tone of voice.

"If she cared about our safety, then why?" Cynder asked him.

"The reason Mystery wanted you and Spyro to separate was because, if you go back and work under the Dark Master, then Ember and her group won't kill you or Spyro." Light said to her softly.

"Why, couldn't Ember just attack me any time she wants?" Cynder asked him.

"No she can't. Ember doesn't have enough power or soldiers do it, like Malefor can. And remember Ember can be beaten pretty easily, Cynder." Light said to her.

"What do you mean by "easily"?" Cynder asked him.

"You know how some dragons can control just a single element?" Light said to her. Cynder nodded a yes.

"Well, Ember only controls one element, and that's fire." Light said to her smiling while moving his white tail back and forth on the ground.

"But I heard Ember used some other powers that aren't hers?" Cynder asked him.

"Those other powers are spells that I created in a spell book called, _"Dark Spells", _Ember must have had Flame or Hunter to steel my spell book from my library." Light said to her softly.

"What do these dark spells do, Light?" Cynder asked him.

"The dark spells that I created are used for attack, offense, stronger fury's, healing, combat, melee, and adding more power." Light said to her.

"Are there any side effects to these dark spells?" Cynder asked him again.

"Yes, and there's a lot of them. If a shadow dragon such as yourself Cynder uses them, then there's no side effects since your powers are part of the dark elements, but if a fire dragon uses them, then the side effects are more dangerous than ever, and even some of those side effects can lead to death." Light said to her softly.

"Is there any way destroy that dark spell book?" Cynder asked him softly.

"Yes there is, since the book I wrote was for dark spells, only a shadow dragon can destroy it by using their shadow fire, but the shadow fire has to be powerful enough to do it." Light told her softly.

"Thanks for telling me. Now what about me and Spyro separating." Cynder said to him softly.

"As much as I hate to see my little brother sad and you sad, I think it's best you go back to work under The Dark Master for three years." Light told her sadly.

"What about Spyro, what will he do when I'm gone?" Cynder asked him sadly.

"I'm not sure what Spyro will do, the guardians will probably have Spyro in advance training, which will put stress and anger into him. That's probably how Malefor started becoming evil all those years ago, but any way. This was the good news I've told you." Light said to her. Cynder looked at him shocked and angry.

"Good news, how's that good news, to me it sounds like bad news!" Cynder yelled at him.

"Cynder, would you just shut the fuck up, please!" Light told her coldly.

"Do you want to hear the bad news or not!" Light said to her coldly.

"Yes." She said.

"The bad news is, the darkness within you is coming back." Light said to her softly.

"What do you mean coming back; I thought my darkness was gone when I came here with Spyro." Cynder said to him shocked.

"The reason the darkness within you didn't come back was because I was here." Light told her softly.

"What do you mean, Light?" Cynder asked him.

"Well, the darkness within you is very strong, but not as strong as Darkness Steel's or Malefor's. I think when you came here; the darkness within you sheltered itself from my light power so it couldn't be purified or damaged by my light power, hmm pretty clever for your darkness to do that." Light said to Cynder.

"Can you purify it?" Cynder asked him softly. Light gave her a sad sign and spoke.

"I'm afraid not Cynder, when Malefor forced his darkness into you, your and his darkness became one together and sealed, the only way for me to purify your darkness from your soul, is for Malefor to be dead or sealed, then I can purify your soul, but with Ember and Malefor being here, there's nothing I can do for you." Light said to Cynder softly.

"Damn." Cynder said to herself.

"Also, I have noticed that you have two personalities in your mind." Light said to her.

"Two personalities, I thought I had just one?" Cynder said to Light.

"You do, but right now you're speaking on your good side, while the dark and evil side hides away in the shadows of your mind." Light said to her.

"Just to ask is two personalities good or bad?" Cynder asked him in a worried tone of voice.

"Bad, having two personalities is very dangerous, Cynder. One, your good side can control your emotions and powers correctly, and two, your bad side let's your emotions run wild and insane, and your powers become unstable and hard to control. Your personality is what runs your emotions and powers, it control's them and keeps them calm. But having two personalities is very dangerous, Cynder. When you come back in three years, come and see me and then I'll purify your darkness in your soul for good, how's that sound?" Light said to her softly.

"Good to me, but when do I leave?" Cynder asked him sadly.

"Hmm, I think tomorrow morning. I know Cynder you want to stay here with Spyro forever, but if Malefor and Gaul found you gone, they'll destroy every city and country side just to look for you." Light said to her.

"What about Ember and her gang?" Cynder asked him softly and sadly.

"Like I said before, Ember won't come after you if you're working under The Dark Master, so you're safe from Ember and her gang." Light said to her.

"What about Spyro?" Cynder asked softly.

"Ember will probably have Hunter or Flame keeping tabs on him every once in a while, but won't attack him if the guardians are there protecting him." Light said to her.

"Just wanted to ask, that's all." Cynder said to him sadly while turning her head down.

"Hmm, you seem to be pretty protective over him, just like..." Light almost said.

"Ariel." Cynder said to him sadly. Suddenly Light got a quick flashback of the lovely fire dragoness in his head and brought up his right paw to his white scaled head and shook the thought away.

"_Even after all these years, I'm still haunted by her sealing by me. If only that "unknown darkness" wasn't in her soul, she'd still be here and live with me. But that will never happen, because life isn't fair and life is short lived. But I cannot dwell on the past any more, but instead looking forward to a better and perfect future." _With that Light brought his right paw down and shook his head once before looking back at Cynder.

"Any way, I think I've said enough for tonight." Light said to her sadly.

"Do I tell Spyro this or not?" Cynder asked him coldly.

"Tell Spyro in the morning not tonight, I think he's been through enough tonight including you. So goodnight Cynder and I'll see you and Spyro in the morning." Light saidto her softly before getting up on all fours and turning around and walking away down the hallway then after he turned left heading towards his library. Cynder sat outside of hers and Spyro"s room, and spoke to herself.

"Wonder what will Spyro say about this plan, something tells me he's not going to like this." With that Cynder got on all fours and walked into hers and Spyro's room before shutting the door and locking it, then walking up to the bed and then climbed on the bed and laid herself next to Spyro and then felling a sleep.

_Cut to Light the dragon _

As Light walked down the dark hall, he started hearing knocking coming from the main doors, wondering if Scarlett made it home. With that he walked faster down the hallway before coming to the main stairs that lead to the main doors, as Light walked down the stairs, the knocking on the doors became louder and heavier with each knock which was starting to piss off Light.

"All right, I'm coming!" Light yelled out. As Light reached the floor and he head for the main doors. The knocking was becoming louder and louder by the minute, and was pissing off Light even more.

"Scarlett, what the fuck are you trying to do, wake up the whole damn castle!" He yelled. As Light reached the main doors, he brought his right paw and started turning the door handled. But the loud knocking just kept on going and going, as the door opened wide Light spoke.

"Scarlett, you better have a good fucking reason for banging on the d... door." Light was surprised not to see Scarlett, but instead a red dragon with a blue scaled dragoness on his back, who appeared to be sleeping or knocked out from a fight or duel. The red dragon in front of him had two pairs of razor horns on his head, had a bright red underbelly, his red tail was long and had a double edged steel blade in it. Light looked up at the blue dragoness on his back, the blue dragoness was quite good looking and pretty, but Light had his eyes on Fire the dragoness. The blue dragoness had a well rounded body with muscular legs and wings, even her scales were all blue including her underbelly, but Light looked at the red dragon and spoke to him.

"Who are you, and how did you find my castle?" The red dragon then spoke.

"I'm Inferno the dragon, and this here is Sapphire the dragoness, she is badly hurt and tired, may we come in?" Light looked at him with a cold and hard glare from his purple eyes.

"Did anybody follow you here?" Inferno shook his head and spoke.

"No, Lightning the light dragon made sure that nobody followed us." Light was not surprised by his answer since Lightning had the power of location of every place in the dragon realm.

"_I thought so." _Light thought to himself.

"You're a light dragon, right?" Inferno asked him.

"Yes I am why you got a problem with it!" Light said to him coldly.

"No it's just that I thought all light dragons were dead." He said to Light.

"They are, but only two remain me and Lightning are the last of the light dragon race." Light said to him.

"Oh, by the way I never got your name." Inferno said to him softly.

"It's Light." Light said to him.

"Light, you're known as "Terror of the Lands" by the enemy and the dragons and moles from the dragon realms." Inferno said to Light.

"Yes that's me, now what's wrong with Sapphire?" Light asked him coldly.

"She's hurt, she got hit by one from Ember's spells and after she just fell, so I put her on my back went to find some help." Inferno told Light softly.

"So that's how you ran into Lightning, but any way what color was the spell used on Sapphire." Light said to him.

"It was dark green." Inferno told him.

"That spell was a "Poison" spell, which means Sapphire is very sick and will likely die from it, but I have spell book based on curing the sick and weak. So she'll be fine for now" Light said to him

"Thanks. May we come in and stay for a little bit while Sapphire gets better?" Inferno asked him.

"As much as I hate having visitors coming to my castle, but yes you two can stay here." Light said to him.

"Thanks, Light." Inferno said to him.

"But, do not touch anything, and when I mean by "ANYTHING", I mean it!" Light said to him coldly and angrily.

"Okay, did something like happen to you with a family member or friend."Inferno said to him.

"Let's just say when Sparxs was around here, he broke anything he touched and I had to repair anything he broke, that's why he isn't allowed here anymore, but anyway come in." Light said to him. With that Light moved backwards and allowed Inferno to come in. As Inferno walked into the castle, Light closed the door with his tail and walked forward to the stairs.

"So where do I and Sapphire sleep?" Inferno asked Light. Light stopped walking and turned his head left to them.

"You two can stay in the living room tonight, because I'm too tired to show your rooms." Light said to him tiredly.

"So where's the living room?" Inferno asked him.

"To your left, you dumb ass!" Light said to him angrily. Inferno looked left and found a door way leading to the living room.

"Thanks." Inferno said to Light. With that Inferno walked toward the living room and entered it. Light turned his back and started walking up the stairs towards his bed room. After walking in the hallways, he finally reached his bedroom and opened his door. As Light walked into his room and shutting the door with his tail, he found a red form on his bed sleeping, as Light reached his bed he found Fire the dragoness sleeping in his bed with the bed sheets over her red form. Light then thought to himself.

_"I'm not surprised to see Fire in my room, I should have of never listen to Theresa, but she is my sister and I will do as she said. But I need sleep; I mean sleeping with Fire isn't a bad thing, right?" _With that Light got into bed and got under the sheets and pulled them over him. As he started to close his eyes, Fire turned her form over to him and started moving closer to him until their bellies meat. Light opened his purple eyes and found Fire sleeping very close to him, he even felt his belly against hers, and a blush came to Light's face.

"_Oh great, I'm blushing like a young dragon from being kissed by a dragoness in school." _Light was shocked by what he saw next, Fire had moved her head under Light's and nuzzled his neck lovingly and purred a little, she then moved her red tail over to Light's and wrapped her tail around his tail. Light was blushing like a red rose and was warmed up by Fire's body heat, his heart was beating fast like a drum.

"_I'm blushing like crazy, I haven't been this close to Fire since we where eight years old, but that was a long time ago, if aren't for Silver she and I would've been together, but I guess fate had other plans for me. Fire's had more than 11 boyfriends and knows more about relationships then me, oh well." _With that Light decided to be brave and lick Fire on her head, which got a loud purr from her, Light put his head on the pillow and fell asleep with Fire with his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Usually I don't put notes at the end of these chapters, but decided to make a small one. Inferno the dragon and Sapphire the dragoness belong to author and friend _Neo Dragon X_, be sure to read his stories, their great! Any way, please review or PM me and tell me what you think of my story. Also Onyx will return, but in later chapters, bye for now. **


	8. Ember's Anger, Cynder's Goodbye

**Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to take some time off and write, hope you'll forgive me, any way here's chapter eight, this part of the story will tell of Ember's anger and furry on her follower Prowlus, while Cynder seeks off back to her Master's side and leaving Spyro with a note. Also Inferno and Sapphire will be in this chapter, but Onyx won't return not till chapter 10, but any way on with story.**

**Before I forget, my oc's Lightning, Venus, and Keeper will be featured in this chapter and so on; Lightning will be somewhat of a in and out character in this story, he will play a much larger role in the sequel. As for Venus, her role in this story will be to help Fire and Cynder win Light's and Spyro's heart, and Keeper, well he's just an annoying character in the story, that's all.**

**Also before I forget, somebody asked me "who's the main bad guy in this story", it is Ember and her gang, the other bad guys such as Darkness Steel and Shadow are "not" in the story, Shadow will be in the third sequal just so you know. As for Malefor and his group they are in the story, but there won't be any chapters on them, sorry. **

**All Spyro related characters belong to Activision and their company. The OCs characters such as Light, Scarlett, Lightning, Fire, Venus, and Keeper belong to me and only me.**

**Inferno and Sapphire belong to author and friend _Neo Dragon X. _**

**Next Chapter: Where's Cynder Gone To, Light.**

* * *

**_Ember's Anger, Cynder's Goodbye_**

"What do you mean his castle just disappeared! Did it walk on two legs and say bye?" Ember said to Prowlus angrily.

"I was going to say yes." Prowlus said to her.

"Don't be a smartass, Prowlus! So far Flame is doing a better job then you and Hunter have done so far." Ember said to him.

"Flame doing a better job than me, that's a laugh." Prowlus said to her while laughing. As he laughed, Ember brought up her right paw and pointed her claws at him which started to grow a bright light within them. As Prowlus stopped laughing he saw Ember pointing her right paw and claws at him which were growing with a bright light, so Prowlus decided to ask her what she's doing.

"Why are you pointing your claws at me, Mistress Ember?" Prowlus asked her.

"So I can teach you the meaning of pain and the failure of not finding Light's castle!" Ember said to Prowlus angry. With that Ember shot a spell of lightning from her claws at Prowlus which was shocking and killing him, the shocking went on for about two minutes until Ember brought her right paw down and looked at Prowlus. For Prowlus, he did not move or talk instead was falling backwards and hit the floor with a loud thump. Ember smiled, until a sharp pain went through her body and caused her to bring her right paw to her chest and grab it lightly.

"_Why in the hell would Light put side effects in his spells for, must not want evil beings like me to use them, what a clever dragon Light is, always making sure nobody use's them." _As she was holding her chest with her right paw, the door to her office opened and in came was Flame, as he walked in he shut the door with his red tail, and turned his head forward to see that Prowlus was on the floor and not moving, and saw Ember holding her chest with her right paw. As he walked forward he stopped, and spoke to Ember.

"Something wrong Ember?" Ember looked up and saw Flame there with a small smile on his red muzzle.

"The lightning spell I used on Prowlus has a side effect." Ember said to Flame weakly. Flame turned his head and looked at Prowlus dead burned body.

"That explains why Prowlus is dead. Let me guess he made a smartass comment about me? Did it he."Flame asked Ember softly.

"He did, oh well one less cheetah to worry about any way. Now then, Flame did you capture an ape from Gaul like I order you to do?" Ember asked Flame weakly. Flame turned his head and looked back at Ember with a smile on his face.

"Oh I did, the dirty thing tried attacking me with his sword, but I beat him and brought him here, just like you asked me to do, Mistress Ember." Flame said to her while smiling.

"Good, did you question him?" Ember asked Flame weakly.

"Oh I did, but he was giving me short answers though, but I asked him what was Gual planning?" Flame said to her.

"What did he say?" Ember asked.

"He said that Gaul is bringing back the Dark Master when the eternal night happens this year and is planning on attacking the dragon temple soon." Flame said to her.

"Hmm, not good for us though." Ember said to herself.

"Why is that, Mistress Ember?" Flame asked.

"Well if Malefor returns, he might blow up our plans for killing Cynder and capturing Spyro, and something in my head tells me he'll put us as his servants, but I have no plans of working with him or Cynder, so that means were going to have a change in plans then." Ember said to herself. Ember brought her right paw down as the side effect was waved off.

"So what's the new plan then?" Flame asked her.

"I think its best we go into hiding for the time being, so Gaul doesn't know what were planning on him and Spyro and Cynder as well." Ember said to him.

"What about Hunter?" Flame asked.

"Tell him to go back to his village in Avalar and stay there for three years, oh before I forget tell him that Prowlus is dead, he'll probably enjoy hearing that." Ember said to Flame.

"Okay will do, what about the eternal night that Gaul is planning?" Flame asked her.

"We'll let Spyro and the guardians handily it for now, as for us we're going into hiding for the time being." Ember said to him.

"What about Light and his gang?" Flame asked Ember.

"Let them fight Gaul and the Dark Master, besides I'm pretty sure Malefor will want his revenge on Light any way. After all Light did defeat Malefor three times in the past, so I'm pretty sure that Malefor will defeat and kill Light this time." Ember said to him evilly.

"What makes you so sure that Light can't defeat him a fourth time? If Light defeated him three times in the past, I'm pretty sure he can do it a fourth and final time. Besides aren't Light and Malefor like archenemies or something?" Flame said to her in a normal tone of voice.

"No, Light will be defeated this time, and if Malefor can't do it then I'll do it for him by myself! Also Light and Malefor aren't archenemies." Ember said to Flame evilly.

"Then who's Light's archenemy then, Ember?" Flame asked.

"Shadow the darkness dragon; he's Light's archenemy and rival. Was also part of the group known as _The Ten Elements_, before he went and killed all eight of them?" Ember said to Flame.

"You said "eight" were killed by Shadow, so Shadow would be one of the Ten Elements, but who could be the last one be?" Flame said to Ember.

"The last one of the Ten Elements happens to be, Light the dragon. He and Shadow are the only two left of the group, and are the most strongest and smartness of the group. Now, can we stop talking about this and move!" Ember said angrily to Flame.

"Okay, you don't have to be a bitch and yell. What about the ape that I capture." Flame said to her.

"Don't ever call me a bitch again or I'll cut your dragonhood off in front of your eyes! How's that sound, Flame! As for the ape, leave him let the guards deal with him." Ember said angrily to him.

"Okay, I'll shut up and stop talking." Flame said to her in a fake sad voice.

"Good, now let's get going before the King of Warfang sends the guards after us." Ember said to Flame while getting off her chair and walking towards the door, while Flame looked at Prowlus's dead burn body.

"What about him?" Flame asked Ember while pointing a claw at Prowlus dead body. Ember looked over her back at Prowlus's body and then looked at Flame with a smile on her face.

"Leave him; let the guards deal with his body. Besides bringing Prowlus's body with us will be a waste of time and will draw attention to us from Warfang's guards, so it's best to leave his body be. Now let's get going, Hunter's waiting for us at the entrance, the sooner we leave, the better!" Ember said to Flame while opening the door. With that Flame walked towards the door and walked with Ember out the door way into the hallway, Flame then closed and locked the door shut, so nobody could get in. After, Flame turned towards Ember and walked down the dark hallways together to find Hunter and leave.

**_Cut to Cynder _**

While everybody in Light's castle was sleeping peaceful, Cynder was having a horrible nightmare and couldn't get out it. Sweat was everywhere on Cynder's body, and Cynder was moving around and saying words in her nightmare, "don't kill him" and "Leave him alone". When Spyro's tail touched her red stomach, she then woke up and was gasping for air, as she was calming down from her horrible nightmare, she turned her head left and saw Spyro was sleeping peaceful. This made her smile, so she reached out to him with her left paw and stroked Spyro's head like cat. As she stroked his purple head, Spyro signed and smiled in his sleep, he then whispered some words from his sleep.

"I love you, Cynder." Cynder smiled and had a tear run down her muzzle, so she whispered back as well.

"I love you to, Spyro." Spyro then smiled even wider in his sleep, he then curled up into ball and snored. Cynder then leaned down and kissed Spyro on the cheek for a minute, but brought up her muzzle and smiled a little. Cynder then got off bed the quietly and looked around Spyro's room for a desk. As she looked left, she found the desk and even had paper on it with a feather as the pen. So she then walked towards the desk quietly as she can. As she reached the desk, she sat on her hind legs with her tail wrapped around her, she brought her right paw down and grabbed the feather pen and started writing a letter for Spyro, telling him why she left. As she writing the letter, Cynder had tears running down her muzzle like water fall and couldn't stop crying either. You see the horrible nightmare that she had, was Spyro dying by the hands of The Dark Master, and she couldn't protect him from the dream. Also the dream that Cynder had, was telling her things and thoughts, when Cynder listen to "these" thoughts, she told herself if she went back to work under the Dark Master, she could protect Spyro from him, but there was one down side to her plan. Her evil herself could come back any time and retake her body again, but if it does happen.

"_I'll deal with it!" _Cynder said to herself angrily while tears ran down her muzzle. As Cynder finished writing the letter, she turned towards the bed and walked towards Spyro. As she reached him, Spyro was sleeping on his side and was snoring was a little, so she brought down her right paw and had put the letter under his pillow. She then brought her right paw back and cried more tears.

"_I'm sorry Spyro, but I can't let the Dark Master kill you. You're the only lover I've had, and I'll protect you from Malefor the best way I can, so please wait and I'll be with you when this is all over." _She whispered to him, with that Cynder walked quietly toward the door and opened the door with her right paw. As the door opened, Cynder looked left and right down the hallways making sure nobody was there, seeing that nobody was there, Cynder walked into the hallway and closed the door with her tail quietly, with the door closed Cynder turned left and walked down the hallway to get to the stairs that lead outside. After walking down the hallway, she reached the stairs and quickly ran down them. As she ran down them, she didn't know that Inferno was standing in the living room door way and was watching and looking at her questionable.

"_Wonder where she's going at a time like this? Best stay still and watch what happens?" _Inferno said to himself. Cynder had opened the big doors and whispered some words to herself.

"_Don't worry Spyro, I promise I'll come back to your loving arms again." _Cynder then walked out the big doors and shut them quietly. Inferno then understood what was going with Cynder, she was returning to the Dark Master to protect from harm.

"_She most love Spyro very much in order to protect him, but going back to Malefor was the wrong idea for her. Malefor might even put more darkness into her mind and soul, and then she'll never come back to us, never. But other than that, she has some nice legs and a nice looking ass too. Spyro, you're one lucky son of a bitch. Oh, well my loss." _Inferno said to himself while smiling. With that Inferno turned around and walked back to Sapphire and slept on the floor by her side.

**_Cut To Lightning the light dragon _**

Lightning was looking into the pool of visions with his eyes closed and was looking where Cynder had taken off to. As he looked into the pool of visions, a red dragoness walks toward him and sit beside him with a smile on her face.

"What is it you want, Venus?" Lightning asked her in a cold tone. Venus looked at him and smiled.

"Any luck where Cynder's going to, Lightning?" Venus asked Lightning nicely. Lightning then thought to himself.

"_She really knows how to push my buttons, doesn't she?" _Lightning then signed and told her.

"Cynder just left Light's castle for some reason and I don't know why." Lightning said to her coldly.

"That's odd of her to do that." Venus said to Lightning sadly. Lightning then looked at her and smiled a little bit.

"Oh, why's that?" Lightning asked her.

"Well if Cynder left Light's castle for some "odd" reason, in order for her to leave Spyro and the others, then she must've had one bad dream or the darkness in her soul must have caused it, but that's my opinion. What do you think, Lightning?" Venus said to him.

"Hmm, those are good questions, Venus. But whatever caused Cynder to leave is the real question." Lightning said to her in a normal tone of voice.

"Something tells me it was the dream that caused Cynder to leave." Venus said to herself while wrapping her red tail around her body.

"Why would you say that, Venus?" Lightning asked her.

"Because if the dream that Cynder was having, it must've been the death of someone very close to her." Venus said to Lightning softly.

"Spyro." Lightning said to himself.

"What about, Spyro?" Venus asked him softly.

"Spyro, my little brother is the only one who is very close to Cynder. So someone is sending Cynder images or dreams of Spyro's death. Somebody must really want Cynder to stay away from Spyro." Lightning said to himself. As Venus was about to speak, a cheetah walked in and had smile on his face.

"Oh, hi my lord, I've brought the food you order for me to get." Keeper said to Lightning nicely.

"That's good. Now, go put it away." Lightning said to him coldly.

"Me, make Venus do it, she does nothing around here!" Keeper yelled at Venus while pointing his furred claw at her.

"I said now, Keeper!" Lightning yelled at him coldly. With that Keeper turned around and walked out of the room while talking to himself.

"_His always on her side, just because Venus family was killed by Gaul's ape army doesn't make her special. Once she leaves, it will be me and my lord only."_ With that Keeper walked down the hallways and went toward the kitchen to put the food away. Lightning then looked at Venus and spoke to her.

"You were about to say something to me, mind telling?" Venus looked at Lightning with her pink eyes and smiled at him.

"You don't think Ember and her gang would send those images of Spyro's death in Cynder's dream, do you?" she said to him softly. Lightning walked turned a small table that had small darts and grabbed one with his right paw while turning and facing Venus.

"No, Ember wouldn't do that." Lightning said to Venus while looking at the dart in his right paw.

"Why not, she's the one that wants Cynder dead!" Venus said to Lightning.

"Yes, that maybe true, Venus. But remember to Venus, Ember doesn't have the power or the ability to send death images of the future, that power only belongs to the Chronicler himself. A weak little fire dragoness like Ember, couldn't even control the power right. That leaves only one dragon left." Lightning said to Venus, while he stared at the wall with a picture of a dark purple dragon in it.

"You're not talking about?" Venus said to him.

"Yes, the one who sent those dreams and images? Is Malefor the Dark Master!" Lightning said to Venus angrily. With that Lightning threw the dart at the picture of Malefor on the wall and the glass shattered into millions of pieces and landed on the hard floor. Venus looked behind her and saw that the dart had hit the head of Malefor in the picture. Venus looked back at Lightning and saw that he was still a little angry and decide to wait.

"I hope he stays in that purple prison and dies, and if he does come back. I'll break every bone in his body and kill him without mercy or remorse!" Lightning said to himself. Lightning then sat down on his hind legs and wrapped his white scaled tail around and signed. With this Venus made her move, she moved forward to Lightning and stopped until they were face to face, Lightning saw this and asked her about it.

"What is it you want, Venus?" Venus then made her move and moved her red muzzle under Lightning's head and nuzzled into his neck. This of course caused Lightning to blush a little and he couldn't hind it seeing how his scales are white. Never the less, Lightning was enjoying the contact between him and Venus, her light red scales were warm and were warming up his scales. Lightning then gave in and nuzzled her head with his muzzle which made Venus smile and purr a little. As they sat their nuzzling each other, Lightning was thinking to himself.

"_If only I could tell her my true feelings for her, then she would stop nuzzling the other males for their affection and would be with me. Sometimes I think she doesn't find me handsome or hot, she just looks at me like a brother or friend would do. If she does go for another male, I'll deal with the pain and heartache and move on with my life, but still it pains me to see her with other dragon that won't treated her right, but that's her choice and decision to make, not mine. Like Light said to me, "If she doesn't love you, then just move on and never look back. The past will only bring pain and heartache to you, move forward to a better and promising future, there you should find the one you love one day." When the time comes for Venus to choose between me and the other male, I'll be ready, and If she does choose me then I'll be happy for the rest of my life, but if she doesn't choose me and go's off with the other dragon, then I'll move on and never look back, that I promise!"_ As Lightning was still nuzzling Venus, she started to thinking to herself.

"_I do like Lightning, he is handsome, kind, silent, caring, and smart, but he's still a light dragon and I've heard stories of how light dragons would give up their lives to save others including their own family and mate, then after they die, the mates of the light dragons would find other dragons take them as their mate and father the younglings. I don't want that to happen to me, if I did become mates with Lightning, he'll die and save my life, then I'd be all alone in the world without a mate by my side and I would have to move on in my life. I know Lightning loves me deeply, but I just don't share the same feelings as him as he does for me. I'm sorry Lightning, but I just can't love you, I'm so sorry. I hope my best friend in Warfang is still waiting there for me, because I'm still waiting for him." _As both Lightning and Venus nuzzled each other some more, Scarlett the dragoness was in the hallway and had heard everything in their minds and had a sad face on her red muzzle, her eyes were half closed and she signed to herself while thinking.

"_Venus, that maybe true, but Lightning is not going anywhere or dying any time soon. What you don't know Venus that Light and Lightning are stronger than you think they are. It would take 20 purple dragons to take those two down, and Venus I hope you make the right choice that day." _With that Scarlett walked the hallway and leaving Lightning and Venus to themselves, Scarlett then thought to herself while walking the hallway.

"_So Cynder left Light's castle, so the darkness within her is stronger than I thought, there's only one way to destroy the darkness within Cynder. Light must purify her soul and mind from Malefor's control and darkness, and then she's free from control and can live a normal life." _Scarlett then was outside and had spread her large wings out and then jumped into the air and started flying towards Light's castle home.


	9. Where's Cynder Gone To, Light?

**Here's chapter nine, enjoy. Please review to, thanks.**

**All Spyro related characters belong to Activision and their company. But I do own my OCs though.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but a lot things have happened recently, on November 2, a good friend of mine died, and I've been trying my best to get over his death, but I'm getting better as I move on, but it still won't be the same without him. ****So I hope this long chapter solves everything. **

**This chapter is in honour for my friend, hope your reading up there in heaven, buddy.**

**Just to let everybody know, I've created and wrote a short story called "Winter Love", but won't be up till December 8, usually I would post up my new stories right away, but I feel this is the way to do it. I do have plans for short stories this November, but don't get your hopes up if I don't update and post up short stories every day, because in November and December I'm going to be very busy, so I won't be updating very much, I'll try my best to update once and a while, but If I don't then go read other stories out there on Spyro fanfiction. Other than that, enjoy your chapter and please send your reviews, and telling me what you think.**

**Onyx belongs to friend and author _Onyx Da Rager. _**

**Inferno and Sapphire belong to author and friend _Neo Dragon X. _**

**Next Chapter: Onyx's Return, Spyro's Advanced Training**

* * *

**_Where's Cynder Gone To, Light? _**

The morning light had shined through Light's room and was brightening the room, as the sunlight hit Light's face; he opened his purple eyes and yawed. As he stopped yawing, he looked down and found that Fire was gone and not with him in his bed.

"_Fire must have woken up while I was sleeping. She usually sleeps late, and never gets up to noon, some things wrong." _He said to himself while stepping out of bed. Light then started stretching around his legs, wings, tail, and head with everything done. Light stopped stretching, and started walking towards the door, but stopped and lifted his front left naked paw into the air; Light then spoke some words out to himself.

"_Armour return." _As he said it, the leg amour reappeared on his front left leg and locked itself tight on his front left leg. As it stayed on, Light brought his left paw into his view and looked at his golden armoured paw and sighed.

"_Maybe this is why dragons look at me differently, because I wear armour on my left paw. If they only knew why I wear it?" _He said to himself softly. With that he brought his paw down and headed towards the door. As he reached the door, he opened it with his right paw and walked out of his room, as he turned right in the hallway he closed the door with his white scaled tail and walked away to find the kitchen for something to eat. As he walked down the hallway and turned left to the next hallway. As he walked down the hallway, he spotted Inferno by Spyro and Cynder's room, and was wondering why he was there, then he heard crying coming from Spyro's room, so he walked down the hallway fast. As he reached Inferno, he decided to ask Inferno what's happening.

"Hey Inferno, what's going on here and why is Spyro crying for?" Light asked him. Inferno then looked at Light and sighed.

"Cynder left last night in a hurry, and left Spyro with a note telling him why she left." He said to Light softly and sadly.

"How's Spyro taking it?" Light asked Inferno in a normal tone of voice.

"Not very good, Light. Scarlett and Theresa are talking to him and trying to calm him down from the looks of it." Inferno said to him.

"So Scarlett came back from Lightning's, wonder when she got here?" Light said to himself.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me anything." Inferno said to Light softly.

"Well, Scarlett's a tough cookie to crack, but she'll get used to you and Sapphire. And, speaking of Sapphire how's she doing?" Light said to him.

"Sapphire is doing okay, thanks to the medicine I gave her." Inferno said to Light softly.

"Medicine isn't going to help her, Inferno." Light said to him. Inferno looked at Light with shocked eyes.

"What do you mean the medicine won't help her, the medicine is working fine to me?" Inferno said angrily to Light.

"The reason the medicine doesn't help Sapphire, is because the poison that Ember used on her is a spell." Light said to him.

"Can you remove it?" He said.

"Oh sure I can remove it, the poison spell is easy to remove, but she has to sleep for three days to recover and heal." Light said to him.

"Can you remove the poison spell today?" He asked him softly.

"I can, but not right now I have to deal with this first, so you can go if you like." Light said to him.

"Thanks for the help, I might as well go and check up on her, but any way I shall leave you be." Inferno said to Light. With that Inferno turned right and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. As Inferno left, Light walked into Spyro's room and found Scarlett and Theresa on his bed trying to help him. Light stopped by the wall which was two feet from the doorway, Light sighed as he Spyro. Spyro shot his purple head up and found his older brother in his room. With this Spyro glared at Light and angrily said to him.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME OF THE PLAN, LIGHT! BECASUE OF YOU, CYNDER IS NEVER COMING BACK TO ME!" Light looked at him with a strong and cold look.

"The plan wasn't my idea, Spyro! It was our grandmother's plan, so if you want to go pointing claws at someone, then point at your claws at your grandmother!" Light said to him coldly.

"Theresa, did Cynder leave a note?" Light asked her. Theresa nodded and pulled the note from Spyro's right paw and lifted it into the air for Light to see.

"Yes she did, but how'd you know?" Theresa said to Light.

"Cynder told me long ago, when she was under Malefor's control that she sent notes or letters out to him telling of her duties and victories during the war against the dragon guardians. So I knew she would leave one." Light said to her.

"Do you want to read it, Light?" Theresa asked him softly.

"No, let Spyro have it." Light said to her. Spyro still glared at him and spoke to him.

"How could you go with her "PLANS", Light? Did you even think twice about this?" Spyro said to Light angrily.

"Trust me Spyro; I don't like this plan as much as you do, but it will keep you and Cynder safe from Ember and her gang." Light said to him.

"I don't care about this plan; I want Cynder back with me." Spyro said angrily to Light.

"Cynder will come back Spyro, you just have to wait." Light said to him.

"She won't be back for the next three years!" Spyro yelled at him.

"Spyro, please calm down, you can blame me all you want, but it won't change anything. Just please don't be mad at me Spyro, I'm sorry for following our grandmother's plan and not telling you. I should've told you first, that way you would understand what was happening." Light said to Spyro. Spyro at looked at Light for a minute and sighed.

"I'm sorry Light for yelling at you, but I just want Cynder back with me." He said softly.

"I know, we'll get Cynder back, but not till the next three years think you can wait that long, Spyro?" Light said to Spyro.

"Yes, but do you have a plan, Light?" Spyro asked hopefully.

"I do, but it's going to be risky Spyro. The plan is to defeat Ember or by choice kill her." Light said to him.

"Sounds like a plan, do I get to face Ember, I would love to see her in pain." Spyro said to him calmly.

"I think we all do, but you're not facing her, that's mine or Cynder's job to do." Light said to softly.

"What! How come I can't face her?" Spyro asked angrily.

"Because, she has mastered some of the spells already, and if you get hit by one of them, your powers will either be drained or taken away by force, remember Ember doesn't want you dead, she wants you alive for a certain reason." Light said to him coldly.

"What do you think that reason is, Light?" Scarlett asked him softly. Light looked at Scarlett and sighed a little bit.

"That I do not know, if she does capture Spyro, she might turn Spyro into the next Dark Master or a sex slave, I don't know." Light said to Scarlett. Theresa then looked at Scarlett who was on Spyro's left side and smiled a bit.

"Yep, that differential sounds like her. Ember was always a slut." Theresa said to Scarlett while laughing a little.

"No not slut, more like a whore, seeing how she slept with half of Warfang." Scarlett said to Theresa happily. After she said that, Fire walked into the room and sat on her hind legs next Light.

"Girls, we all know that Ember is a bitch including when it comes to sleeping with other dragonesses' boyfriends including my last boyfriend, Silent." Fire said to them softly.

"Ember never did like you; she was always jealousy of you, since your Ignitus's daughter after all." Theresa said to Fire softly while looking at her.

"Either that or she just doesn't like you at all." Scarlett said to Fire softly.

"How about the three of you, shut up and let Spyro talk, after all this is all about him? Light said to the three female dragons, all of three them had been quite and Light nodded to Spyro, letting Spyro know it was his turn to talk.

"I have a question?" Spyro asked them all softly.

"What is it, Spyro?" Fire asked him softly. Light's purple eyes grew wide and knew what the question was going to be about and sighed.

"_Oh boy, me and my big mouth, he's going to ask what sex is! Oh well, he was going to find out someday, but I never thought it would be this fast? Boy, time sure fly's by these days, but I'm not sure if I should teach him about it, maybe Cynder could? No, bad idea, bad idea, more like red alert, if Cynder teaches Spyro about sex, Cynder would throw Spyro in her room and lock the door, and mate with him all week long till there was nothing left of him, not that it's a bad thing I guess, knowing Spyro he'll probably enjoy the nasty sexual stuff that Cynder will throw at him when the time comes. Maybe father could teach Spyro, after all our father has been with our mother for a long time, maybe it's best he does it instead of me. After all my old relationship with Ariel had never been sexual, it was just love and nuzzling that was it, but still it was a good relationship until that day came where I had to seal Ariel away forever in that purple crystal prison. But?" _

Light turned his white head left and starred at Fire with his purple eyes, while she was looking around the room for something.

"_But, now that I'm with Fire now, maybe our relationship could get a little more serious, but I can wait." _

"Well, what's the question Spyro?" Fire asked him softly.

"What's the plan for me?" Spyro asked her softly.

"_Thank god, that was a close one." _Light thought to himself.

"Well, what do you want to do, Spyro? You can't hide for three years or run away, so don't get any funny ideas." Light said to Spyro while moving his white tail across the floor.

"I don't plan to, Light. I've been thinking about taking advanced training from the dragon guardians." Spyro said to everyone in his room. Everybody in the room gasped with shock, but Light how ever had his eyes half closed and sighed. Spyro looked at everybody and found them in a shock.

"What, is advanced training really that bad?" Spyro asked softly. Scarlett looked at him with worry in her voice.

"Are you sure, you want this Spyro and if you do this there's no turning back?" Scarlett said to her little brother softly.

"I'm sure I want this, Scarlett. It's the only way to improve my abilities in order face Ember's gang." Spyro said to her softly. Fire then looked at Light and saw that his eyes were half closed and she sighed.

"Something wrong, Light?" Fire asked him softly. After Fire had said that, Spyro turned his purple head and eyes on Light and for waited for his older brothers words.

"Are you sure Spyro, about advanced training?" Light said to Spyro calmly.

"Yes I do, but it sounds you don't like advanced training?" Spyro said to Light calmly.

"It's not that I don't like it Spyro, but have you ever heard of Malefor?" Light asked him calmly. The three females gasped with shock while Light and Spyro didn't.

"No, I never heard of him, but what does "he" have to do with me." Spyro asked him softly.

"Well, Malefor is a purple dragon just like you Spyro, and when he took advanced training he became unstable." Light said to Spyro calmly.

"Unstable, like how unstable?" Spyro asked him with shock.

"When Malefor took advanced training, he started to become tired, stressed, restless, angry, and in pain, but one day from what I heard from our father's tale that he snapped and yelled at all the original guardians in anger, even his friends as well, which are now..?" Light said to Spyro softly.

"The Dragon Guardians?" Spyro said to Light shocked.

"That is correct, Spyro." Light said to Spyro.

"So you're telling me that Malefor is the...?" Spyro said to Light even more shocked.

"Malefor is "The Dark Master", when he had advanced training that day everything changed forever. His mind, body, and soul belonged to the darkness, Malefor would never return to the light again." Light said to Spyro calmly.

"If he's a purple dragon, will I end up like him?" Spyro asked him softly.

"No Spyro, you won't end up like him, I promise. For one thing you have a heart of gold, Malefor doesn't. You also have to know Spyro, emotions and feelings are a big key factor in defeating your enemies, just because they say emotions and feelings can't defeat them their wrong, strong emotions and feelings will always defeat the evil no matter how powerful or strong they seem to be, emotions and feelings always being them down. Remember these words Spyro, they could help you one day." Light said calmly to Spyro.

"Thanks Light, I be sure to remember those words." Spyro said to Light softly.

"Glad to hear, but Spyro are sure you want this advanced training?" Light asked him with worry in his voice.

"Yes, I want this." Spyro said to Light while standing on all fours and smiling proudly at him, Light noticed him smiling and smiled a little himself.

"Alright then, Theresa's going with you though as well, Spyro. No buts either, just do as I say, please." Light said to Spyro and Theresa calmly. Theresa and Spyro both nodded their heads.

"Good, Theresa I want you to watch over him like a big sister should do, alright?" Light asked her calmly. Theresa nodded her blue head.

"Alright I will, I promise." Theresa said to him softly.

"You and Spyro will be leaving tomorrow morning, so get an early sleep tonight. I and Fire will take you two tomorrow, if that's alright with Fire." Light said to them calmly while turning his white scaled head at Fire and starred at her with his purple eyes. Fire looked at him with her yellow eyes and smiled with joy.

"I'd love to go with you, besides I have to see my father any way." She said to him while moving her red muzzle under Light's head and nuzzling his golden chest. Light smiled as this was happening, but he didn't care if she nuzzled him in front of everyone, all he cared about was her and her alone. As Fire kept nuzzling him, Light then spoke out.

"Alright then, we leave tomorrow morning. As for me I'll be in the living quarters where Inferno asked me to help and heal his mate or friend, and I believe Fire's coming with me for some reasons." Light said to everyone in the room. With everything said and done, Light turned around and walked out of the room while his white tail moved back and forth, Fire then started standing up on all fours and fallowed her boyfriend out of the room while Theresa, Scarlett, and Spyro stayed behind.

"Those two were made for each other." Scarlett said to herself softly. Theresa turned her blue scaled head at Scarlett and smiled.

"Yeah, let's hope it stays that way too." Theresa said to Scarlett softly.

_**Cut to Light, Fire, Inferno, and Sapphire**_

As Inferno sat by Sapphire, Light and Fire walked into the room and saw the two together. Inferno lifted his head and saw Light and some strange looking dragoness by his side, so Inferno bolted right up and frowned a little.

"What took you so long, Light, and who the hell is that red dragoness your with." Inferno asked Light.

"First off, sorry it took so long, but family comes first, secondly this Fire the dragoness, Ignitus's daughter and I guess you could say is also my new girlfriend, and third, watch your goddamn mouth when you're in my home, got that Inferno!" Light said to him. Inferno nodded his head yes and sat on his hind legs with his tail wrapped around him. Light then moved towards where Sapphire was resting and sat down on his hind legs and wrapped his white scaled tail around him, Fire moved towards Light and sat down by his with her red tail wrapped around her. Light looked Sapphire over from head to tail, Sapphire was really a nice looking dragoness, but he thought Fire looked better and hot. Light stopped looking over Sapphire and turned his white head left and looked at Inferno. Inferno lifted his up and starred at Light waiting for an answer.

"Well, I looked her over Inferno; her scale color is okay and body temptation normal." Light said to him normally.

"What do you mean her scale is okay, and can they change color?" Inferno asked with worry in his voice.

"Well, you know how a dragon becomes very sick and their scale color changes?" Light asked him normally.

"Yes?" Inferno said to him softly.

"Well, when a dragon or dragoness becomes very sick or deathly ill, their scales will become a pale color which is telling you their very sick or close to death, also your eyes change a different color as well such as yellow or a paler color, but if it's poison it's the same thing as well, but Sapphire here looks like she's alright, so that's a good thing that's she's okay." Light said normally to Inferno.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Inferno said softly.

"I'm going to check her body temptation and heart beat, okay Inferno?" Light asked normally.

"Okay." Inferno said while nodding his head. With that, Light looked down at Sapphire's blue body and raised his right paw and placed his paw on Sapphire's chest and left it there to feel her body temptation and sense her heart beat to see if it was okay, while doing this Light closed his purple eyes and stayed silent for a second. Inferno looked at Light and decided to break the silence in the room.

"Well, how is she Light?"

"Her body temptation is normal, but she is a little warm probably because of the blankets she had over her when sleeping." Light said to Inferno.

"What about her heart beat, honey?" Fire asked Light softly.

"Her heart beat is normal, there's nothing wrong with her. She's as healthy as any other normal dragon out there." Light said to Fire normally. Light opened his purple eyes and brought his right paw back down and looked over Sapphire's blue body one last time.

"I don't get it; I don't sense any poison or any other side effects in her body?" Light said to himself.

"Maybe Ember put a sensing spell on it?" Inferno said to Light normally.

"Ember's not that smart, besides she wouldn't want to waste any of her spells any way. To me, looks like Sapphire is in a coma." Light said to himself.

"A coma, why would Ember put someone in a coma for, she's never done that before." Fire said to Light softly.

"Well, this is the first time hearing it too, it's either a coma or she's been knocked out by a sleeping spelling. If it was poison Sapphire wouldn't be alive right now." Light said to Fire softly.

"A coma, but that's not Ember's kind of style is it?" Fire asked him.

"No, Ember's style is, "Kill it and finish it off for good", Ember never lets anybody live, she just tortures them and puts them out of their misery by killing them." Light said to Fire normally.

"But, I have a question for Inferno, if you let me ask him Light?" Fire asked Light softly.

"Fine by me, is it okay with you Inferno?" Light asked him normally.

"It's fine by me. Shoot?" Inferno said to Fire while looking at Fire. Fire got up and walked away from Light's side and faced Inferno while doing this Fire sat down on her hind legs and wrapped her red tail around her body and folded her golden orange wings to her sides and then looked at Inferno at with her yellow eyes. Light also turned around and faced the two of them while he wrapped his white tail around him and placed his wings against his sides.

"Question is, why was Ember chasing you in the first place any way?" Fire said to him normally. Light looked at Fire with questionable glare and then looked at Inferno while waiting for Inferno's answer.

"She's got a point, Inferno. Why was Ember chasing you in the first place?" Light asked him.

"I don't know really?" Inferno said to Fire and Light softly. Light gave Inferno a cold hard glare and spoke.

"Look Inferno, that's not good enough. It's a yes or no question, there always answers to these questions. Now please answer the question that Fire and I asked you?"

"Oh right, me and Sapphire were walking down the street, and we spotted two fire dragons and what looked like to be a cheetah, it was a tall figure and what appeared to be wearing some robes or something, I don't know. As we were walking down the street, they started shooting fire from their months and setting the whole building on fire, after that I told Sapphire that we should go and report them to the Warfang guards, as we started leaving, the tall figure saw us and told the two fire dragons. The two fire dragons looked at us and had anger on their muzzles, so the tall figure brought out his bow and then fired the arrow at us, and then we heard of one the fire dragons say "GET THEM, BEFORE THEY REPORT US.", so they started firing at us with their fire breaths and we started flying away from them, even me and Sapphire started using our powers too, but each time we attack the two fire dragons, their shield or whatever would stop our attacks and do no damage against them, so they continued chasing us for half an hour, we knew that we were getting tired from flying and also knew that we were away from Warfang from at least 30 miles or more, I don't know any more. As we were about to land, we spotted what appeared to be a castle before it disappeared into thin air like a ghost does when be seen, but any way. As we about to land, one of the fire dragons fired a light green power that we never seen before and had hit Sapphire's body making her fall down on her side, and not moving, so I rushed over to her to make sure she was okay, and she was, her was heart beating okay so I decided to act fast, so I moved Sapphire's body on my back and started walking fast into the fog that was moving onto the land, by the time I entered the fog, the two fire dragons just gave up on us and went back to doing whatever they were doing. As I continued walking through the fog for six minutes or more, I spotted the same castle that appeared there when I and Sapphire were flying away from the two fire dragons and walked towards it, and that's how we ended up here. I'm sorry for coming here, Light. But when you have someone that holds dear to your heart, you have to protect it with your life, which even means finding ways on saving them." Inferno said to Light and Fire while looking at Sapphire's body.

"Sounds like, you and Sapphire haven't told each other your feelings for each other yet, am I right Inferno?" Fire asked him softly. Inferno turned and looked at Fire with shock written over his muzzle.

"How do you know that, you barely even know us?" Inferno said to Fire normally. Fire gave him a small laugh, but smiled more.

"I'm a female Inferno; I know these things, okay?" Fire said to Inferno softly while smiling.

"Any way, Inferno you said that Sapphire was hit with a light green power, correct?" Light asked him normally.

"Yes, that's what I saw with my very own eyes." Inferno said to Light normally.

"That light green spell is a coma spell, so that means Sapphire is in a coma then." Light said to himself.

"Ya, but for how long though?" Inferno asked him.

"Well, if it's a light green color which is a weaker coma spell, probably about a week." Light said to Inferno normally.

"Well, that's good, but can't you remove it now?" Inferno asked him softly.

"If I remove the coma spell from Sapphire's body right now, there's no way she'll wake up." Light said to him normally.

"What do you mean by that?" Inferno asked Light normally.

"If I wake Sapphire up right now from her coma, she could be stuck like this for the rest of her life, walking around aimlessly in a dream world, where she can't wake up, eat, or feel anything around her. I'm not going to put her through that Inferno, it's not right!" Light said to Inferno coldly.

"Then, what do you fucking suggest I do then!" Inferno said to Light coldly and angrily. Fire gave Inferno a nasty glare and growl from within her.

"Watch your fucking tone of voice, Inferno! All Light's trying to do is help you and Sapphire here, so I suggest you calm down and listen to what Light has to say, am I clear!" Fire said to Inferno while growling with anger.

"Yes, I'm sorry it won't happen again." Inferno said to Light and Fire while he lowered his head in shame.

"You bet your ass it won't happen again; otherwise I'll beat the fucking shit out of you till there's nothing!" Fire said to Inferno angrily and proudly. Light gave Fire a glare with his purple eyes and said.

"Fire, that's enough! I think he gets the point, so just leave him alone, alright?" Fire looked at Light with a sad look and nodded her red head in a yes.

"Fire don't be sad, but sometimes yelling isn't the answer to everything, okay?" Light said to Fire softly with a small smile on his white scaled muzzle. After hearing Light say that, Fire brought her red head up and smiled at Light.

"I know, I should've have kept my mouth shut. Sorry Inferno for yelling at you, I hope you can forgive me in time." Fire said to Inferno and Light softly.

"I forgive you Fire, just promise don't it again, alright?" Inferno said to her normally.

"I promise. So what about Sapphire then Light?" Fire said to him softly. Light gave Fire a small smile and talked.

"I think the best thing to do is let Sapphire sleep, then within a week when she wakes up, I'll heal her wounds and Inferno can take care of the rest, which I'm sure he'll enjoy." Light said to Fire and Inferno normally.

"Although I have to ask, how long are you and Sapphire plan on staying here for, Inferno?" Light asked him normally.

"Probably not that long, because Sapphire and I have a place we must go to, after we leave here." Inferno said to Light normally. Light was about to speak to Inferno, but there was a knock coming from the big front doors of the castle. Light looked at the doorway of living quarters and sighed for a moment.

"Who on earth could that be, nobody but us knows about my castle or its location?" Light said to himself angrily.

"Well, none of my other friends would come here, because they don't know the location as well as I do. Besides they don't know Light very well neither, so don't go looking at me." Fire said to Light normally. Light then looked at Inferno with a cold glare and asked him.

"Did anybody else fallow you Inferno?" Inferno shook his head in a "no" way and spoke.

"No, there wasn't anybody else fallowing us, if they did fallow us I would've most likely have had smelled a scent from him/her or could've sensed their powers nearby. So I'm pretty sure nobody fallowed us here." With that, Light turned his scaled head and looked at Fire with a sigh.

"Fire, would you please go and find out who's at the door, for me?" Light asked Fire softly. Fire nodded and started getting on all fours and while she talked to Light.

"Of course honey, but I'm still surprised that somebody would come here." Light smiled a little, but still had an annoying look on his face.

"Same here, but could you please go to the door, and found out who it is before I get a headache?" Light asked Fire annoyed. With that, Fire headed toward the doorway and stopped, and turned her back and looked at Light with smile on her face.

"If it's somebody we know, should I bring him/her here?" Fire asked Light softly while Inferno turned his head the other way while paying attention to something else.

"Yes." Light said to Fire annoyed.

"So if it's a stranger, what do I do then?" Fire asked him softly. With this, Light brought up his right paw and hit his face with an annoyed look.

"_Oh, for the love of god!" _Light brought his right paw back down and looked at Fire with an annoyed look and half closed eyes.

"If it's a stranger or somebody we don't know, tell him/her to fuck off and leave us alone, alright?" Light said to Fire annoyed.

"Okay, I'll shall go and bring our guest." Fire said to him softly. Fire turned her back and decided to go, as she started walking away, she decided to be playful and naughty. She wiggled her rear end left to right for Light which made blush and growl with pleasure, what made Light blush even more was when Fire lifted her red tail up a little showing her womanhood to Light. Light was surprised what Fire did, she lifted up her tail a little and showing her womanhood to him, this of course made Light blush even more, heartbeat beating faster than ever, and his body becoming tense and weak. After that Fire had walked out of the doorway into the other room with a smile on her face.

"_Jeez, Fire sure can make a strong dragon weak in the knees after what she did there, so she wants to play huh, just you wait Fire, you will mine when we turn nineteen, that I promise." _Light said to himself while smiling. Inferno turned his head and looked at Light and saw smiling for some reason.

"Why are you smiling for, Light?" Inferno asked Light softly. Light then broke out of his thoughts and looked at Inferno.

"Well, umm Fire did something funny and made me smile." Light said to Inferno softly.

"Bullshit!" Inferno said to Light normally while smiling.

"What don't believe me?" Light asked normally.

"I bet Fire did something sexual for you to see, and you enjoyed it." Inferno said to Light while smiling.

"Well, how would you know?" Light asked him normally. Inferno brought up his right paw and pointed his longest claw at Sapphire while smiling which made Light shocked and annoyed.

"Why did I even ask?" Light said to himself while putting his paw over his face. Inferno smiled a little bit until he heard sound from the doorway of the living quarters. There he saw Fire with a strange looking black dragon, to Inferno the black dragon was the same as age Fire and Light, but it was his appearance that caught Inferno's attention, the black dragon had jet black scales, a white under belly, blood red eyes, and a small brass chain around his neck which shined like gold and silver. The black dragon had walked towards Light and sat on his hind legs with his black scaled tail wrapped around him and stay silent, Fire had walked up to this black dragon and sat by him. Inferno then looked at Light and waited for someone to break the silence in the room. With this, the jet black dragon talked to Light.

"Hey Light, what's wrong with you buddy?" Light brought his right paw down and looked at the new voice in front of him, he wasn't shocked to see Onyx standing there or surprised, just why was he here for, Onyx was supposed to be on vocation.

"_Something or someone, must've have stopped Onyx and his girlfriend from their much needed vocation. Something must be very wrong then." _Light thought to himself.

"Onyx want are you doing back here." Light asked Onyx calmly.

"I'll tell you, don't you worry buddy." Onyx said to Light normally.

"Tell me everything Onyx and I'll try to figure it out." Light said to him calmly.

"Okay, sounds fair." Onyx said to Light calmly.

"Alright, shoot." Light asked Onyx normally.


	10. Onyx's Return

**Well, I have nothing else to say, but enjoy chapter ten and please review, thanks.**

**Anyway, here's a related Valentine's Day treat for you all, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please review. Oh by the way, there's somewhat romance in this chapter, but not very much. Also there's no lemon sense here, sorry. **

**Any way I'm going to make this short and sweet, my chapters for my story here will probably be 1500 words to 2000 words making it short, and if you're wondering why I'm doing this, well I keep adding to much stuff, and details in my chapters kind of like chapter nine where I put almost about close to 6000 words, that's because of adding to much detail and stuff in it, and besides I've been working on this story for almost two years already and it's time that I finish it this year, this story will probably be finished in April of this year, and I plan on finishing it in April.**

**Also for the sequel for this story is in the making, the title of the story is already done, however the plot is being worked on at the moment for those who want to help with me the plot are welcomed too, however though I am planning on working with two authors only, so whoever wants to help me better get the job now, as for ideas I will expect them, I'm only taking five ideas, and only five, so PM about them, not review, but PM. As for the characters, I am making a poll of which characters are returning and which characters will not be returning, so I've got ten characters returning and the list of them will be on my profile, as for new characters I've got five slots opened for anybody who is a Spyro fanfiction author, writer, and fan of this story and it's soon to be sequels, your characters will appear in my story, however though I'm only expecting one character from different authors from Spyro fanfiction, and if you're planning on PM your friends so their characters can appear too, not going to happen. I'm only making this fair because other authors out there on Spyro fanfiction deserves a chance too, and please send me your characters information, because I'm tired of people who just their send character's name to me and have me looking on their profile for their characters information, but this time not going to happen, this time you're going to send your characters information to me, that way I can pick which characters I want and don't want, and I want only good characters for the five slots I have, because I already have a new villain, so sorry. That's all I have to tell you, so read the chapter and please review, or send me a PM on telling me how I did. Anyway, goodbye and have a great and wonderful day.**

**Onyx belongs to friend and author _Onyx Da Rager, _this chapter is in honour of my friend _Onyx Da Rager _for his main OC character Onyx, hope you like the chapter buddy. PM me when you get the chance.**

**Inferno and Sapphire belong to author and friend _Neo Dragon X. _**

**Next Chapter: _Light & Fire's Talk: Part Two of Chapter Ten_**

* * *

**_Onyx's Return_**

**_(Current Place, living room of Light's castle)_**

"So what are you doing back here from yours and your girlfriend's vocation?" Light said to Onyx normally.

"Somebody sent strange flying creatures at us, and we attacked and defeated them pretty easily if you ask me, they hardly put up a fight. So we cut our vocation short, my girlfriend went to Warfang to stay with her parents while I came back here to stay." Onyx said to Light calmly.

"Well, at least you're okay Onyx, that's what matters the most. What kind of flying creatures were these things." Light said to Onyx normally while playful hitting his black scaled shoulder.

"Couldn't tell, there were covered in pitch black, when we destroyed them there was no blood coming from them, I couldn't sense a soul or a mind in them, and I didn't sense any living body in them either which was strange, and when we destroyed their bodies, they disappeared into nothing. What do you make of it, Light?" Onyx said to Light normally. Light thought for a few seconds and came up with the answer.

"Their summoning creatures that Ember sent after you and your girlfriend Kiwi, hmm I thought she wouldn't use them on anybody. I guess I was wrong on that part." Light said to Onyx and himself normally.

"Why Ember doesn't use summoning creatures." Inferno said to Light softly. Light looked at Inferno for a moment and smiled a little.

"No, it's uncommon for Ember to use them; summoning creatures are used for attack and offense, and somewhat defence, summoning creatures are used for distraction for example dragons who are injured and badly damaged, would leave to heal while the summoning creatures take on the enemy head on and die." Light said to Inferno and everyone else in the room normally.

"Not Ember's style, seems pretty low to me don't you think?" Fire asked Light softly. Light looked at Fire and was about to speak until Onyx spoke first.

"Isn't Ember's style like "Kill it and finish it off for good"." Onyx asked Light softly.

"Exactly!" Everybody said besides Sapphire and Onyx. Light then looked at Onyx with a frown upon his white muzzle with his purple eyes half closed.

"But still, this has me worried though. If she can use the summoning spell, her plan may work." Light said to everybody normally.

"Wait, Ember's main target is Spyro isn't it?" Onyx asked.

"You might want to take a rain check on that one, Onyx." Fire said to him softly. Onyx looked at Fire with his red eyes and spoke to Light.

"What do you mean by that?" Onyx then looked at Light and waited for the answer that Light would answer.

"What she means is that Ember isn't only after Spyro, she's after Cynder and Spyro which is bad news I must say." Light said to Onyx sadly.

"Why is Ember after Cynder for, that doesn't seem right to me?" Onyx said to Light normally.

"Well we know why she's after Spyro; take his powers and making him her slave or something, Cynder however is the second door we don't know yet, she may want Cynder's powers too, Ember's plan for Cynder is unknown at this point." Light said to Onyx normally.

"That's a first; usually you would have an answer for these questions." Onyx said to Light while smiling, Light smiled a little as well.

"You would think I would have the answers, but not all dragons have the answers to these questions Onyx." Light said to him normally.

"That's true." Fire said to Light softly.

"Any way, we have to keep Spyro and Cynder safe from Ember and her group, and also keep Spyro and Cynder away from each other for the next three years." Light said to Onyx normally.

"Three years, whose idea was this?" Onyx asked Light normally.

"I'll give you a hint; she's nicknamed "The Purple Rose"?" Light said to Onyx normally while moving his white tail behind him.

"Easy, it's Mystery the purple dragoness. Everybody knows this?" Onyx said to Light while smiling.

"Wow, he knew the answer just like that?" Fire said to herself softly. Light looked at Fire and smiled a little.

"Well Onyx and I have studied together for 13 years now, so we pretty much know our history and stuff." Light said to Fire normally. Light then looked at Onyx and waited for him to speak.

"Any way, what about Ember and her group what do we do with them any way, it's not like we can attack them right now." Onyx said to Light.

"Well, knowing Ember she'd probably send Flame to the dragon temple while she sends Hunter back to Avalar under cover for the next three years. As for attacking, that would be out of the question. I've already have Theresa going to the temple and keeping her eyes open on Spyro, and watching Flame's movements, as for you, me, Fire, Scarlett, Inferno, and Sapphire we'll be staying here and study a little bit for the time being, after three years we'll go on the attack and bring Ember down for good." Light said to Onyx normally.

"Sounds good to me." Onyx said to himself while smiling and moving his black scaled tail behind him happily. Inferno looked at Light and decided to speak his mind about something.

"Hey Light, just wondering here how far is your castle from Warfang anyway?" Light looked at Inferno shockingly and a sigh escaping from his white scale muzzle.

"Well, if you must know, since you're probably coming back here anyway, my castle is located north of Warfang, 50 miles or more. My castle was built on a hill by the lake, and surrender by a forest of trees with green grass."

"Why stay away from Warfang, then?" Inferno asked questionable with interest. Light sighed even more and started to become slightly angry with these dumb questions that Inferno was asking of him and spoke to Inferno.

"Well, if you must know Inferno, one I like my personal space and quietness, two: to keep unwanted visitors and creatures from finding me and three my personal favourite, those who ask too many questions about me, I kick their asses!" Inferno had his eyes widen with fear and shock which made Light smile a little, while Onyx just chuckled a bit.

"Why are we talking about this, shouldn't this be about Ember not where Light lives!" said Fire with a frown upon her red muzzle. Inferno looked at her with an angry look and was mad by her insult to him.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask some damn questions here! Is that so wrong of me?" Light didn't like where this was going, but Onyx spoke out before he had a chance to do.

"Well maybe next time you should save those questions towards the end, not now." Inferno then looked at Onyx with an angry look and spoke to him.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Onyx looked at Inferno with his red eyes which could burn your soul for all eternity, for Inferno though he stood proud and strong while locking eyes with Onyx. Fire was about to speak, but Light brought up his right paw to silence her, and he then looked at her with a look saying "_Let them talk it out first.",_ Light brought down his right paw and then looked back at Onyx and Inferno to see who would talk first. Fire looked at Light for a moment or two, but turned her red scaled head to look at Onyx and Inferno to see what would happen between the two male dragons, but Fire spoke to herself for a minute though.

"_This is getting us nowhere, I neither cuddly and nuzzle Light all day long they do this all day." _For Fire though what she didn't know was that Light could read and hear her mind, so he spoke to her through his mind to hers.

"_Thanks for the complement, my sexy dragoness." _When Fire heard this from Light her yellow eyes were widen with shock and surprise, however though she had to ask, but Light beat her to it, and spoke.

"_Don't worry about it, I'll tell you about it later, okay?"_ With her eyes still widen with shock, she shook her head once and her yellow eyes became normal, she then heard Onyx talk out to Inferno and decided to listen.

"Big words you're speaking there, Inferno! " When Inferno heard this he snapped.

"Why you!" Inferno said with anger in his voice while bringing up his right paw and decided to swing his right paw at Onyx. The black shadow dragon closed his red eyes and waited for the impact that he would block with his right wing, however no impact came though, when he opened his red eyes he found none other than Light blocking Inferno's right paw with his front left armoured paw which shocked both of them. Light looked at Inferno with a hard glare while still holding Inferno's right paw in his left armoured paw, Light then spoke coldly to Inferno.

"Inferno that's enough! What Onyx said is true, you should save those kinds of questions for last when we have time to talk, alright!" Inferno looked at Light for a moment, and sighed when he spoke.

"Whatever." With that Light let go of Inferno's right paw and brought his front left armoured paw down, and then looked at Onyx with the same hard glare that he gave to Inferno just a moment ago.

"The same goes with you too Onyx, quit edging him on alright!" Light said to Onyx angrily. Onyx sighed a little, and spoke to Light.

"Sorry Light, it won't happen again, I promise." Light looked at him and Inferno without the hard glare and sighed a little.

"It better not happen again you two that kind of rough housing should be outside or in the training room, not in my home. You two better say sorry to each other in time, otherwise I'll beat the living shit out of you two if you two don't." Onyx and Inferno looked at Light for a moment decided to say sorry at the same time.

"We're..." Light looked at them both and spoke normally to them.

"Don't want to hear it." Inferno looked at Light shocked, while Onyx knew what Light's answer would be.

"Say sorry to each other on your own damn time, not mine. Are we clear?" Light said to them both in a normal tone of voice. Onyx nodded a yes, but Inferno spoke his answer to Light instead.

"Yes." Light looked at them both, but didn't smile just sighed a little.

"Good, now with that out of the way. We can get back to our real business which is Ember." Onyx looked at Light and spoke his answer to him.

"What about Ember now?" Onyx asked Light normally while moving his black scaled tail on the ground.

"Ember's the tough one here, after hearing Inferno's story today about the burning hospital in Warfang, I'm pretty sure Ember would be hiding in Warfang living as a normal dragoness would, but she might have changed her scale color to fit in with the rest of the crowed." Light said to Onyx normally.

"She's always hiding from us." Fire said to Light normally. Light nodded at her words.

"Not to mention it would take us a long time to look for her in Warfang, since Warfang has a lot of abandoned buildings, it would take us hours to find her." Inferno said to himself softly.

"Not just that, if we searched and checked these abandoned buildings the guards of Warfang would be watching us which would be hard on us while looking for Ember." Onyx said to Inferno normally.

"Onyx has a point, if the guards capture us they'd probably send us to the King and Queen of Warfang have us answer their questions unstop, I think its best we stay out of their business, and they stay out of our business as well. Besides I don't want the King and Queen knowing that we are looking Ember, I just think its best that they don't know about it." Light said to everyone in the room normally.

"So if we can't go after Ember then, what do we do then?" Inferno asked softly. Light looked at Inferno and sighed with disappointment in his voice.

"We'll keep our eyes open on Flame and Hunter for the time being, and watch their movements as they go, it's the best choice we have. If Ember's going to hide in Warfang it's best that we at least keep tabs on her once in a while to see what she's doing." Light said to everyone normally.

Everybody in the room was silent for two minutes, Light moved his white tail side to side while thinking, Onyx was looking at his perfectly clean white claws, Inferno looked at Sapphire and sighed to himself, and while Fire just well zoned out and was thinking to herself. After two minutes Light came up with an answer, and Onyx, Inferno, and Fire looked at Light waiting for his answer.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, and is probably not my best idea you would say, but I do have spell that can change our scale colors into a different ones and we could spy on Ember and blind in with the crowed while spying on her." Onyx thought for a second and spoke.

"Sounds like a good idea, but my question is: how long does this color changing spell last?" Light looked at Onyx and smiled a little.

"I thought you might ask that Onyx, well if the three of you must know the spell only lasts two hours." Light said to Onyx, Inferno, and Fire in a normal tone of voice. This made Inferno and Fire gasp, while Onyx smiled.

"Two hours, but that barely gives us enough time to look for Ember's new hideout." Fire asked in a rushed voice. Light looked at Fire and sighed a little.

"I know it's not enough time, but it's the best I can do." Inferno looked at Light and asked him about this spy mission.

"Which one of us will be going on this little spy mission any way?" Light looked from Inferno to Onyx, Light lifted his right paw up and pointed his longest golden claw at Onyx and spoke to Inferno in a normal tone of voice.

"Onyx will be going on this spy mission, he's trained for it and has done many spy missions in his life, so he's the best one for this job." Light brought down his right paw and sat down on his hind legs in silence while Inferno started to speak.

"What about us, what do we do for the time being?" Inferno asked softly. Light looked at Inferno and sighed.

"Well, I and Fire here are taking Theresa and Spyro back to the dragon temple for Spyro's advanced training, Scarlett will probably head back to Lightning's to tell him about the current events that happened here, and you Inferno will stay here and watch Sapphire while Fire and I are gone, and as for Onyx well he's going on a spy mission for me. That's pretty much it, Inferno." Light said normally to Inferno.

Inferno looked down at his purple paws and started thinking about something, while Light turned his white scaled head to look at Onyx and smile a little at him.

"Well Onyx you have a spy mission to do for me. You still think you've got it?" Light asked him while smiling. Onyx looked at Light and grinned.

"You beat your ass I still got it!" Onyx yelled.

"That's good to hear, remember use the color changing spell to change your original scale color to something that matches your eye color." Light said to Onyx in a normal tone of voice. Onyx then smiled and decides to do something to make Light annoyed for the moment.

"You think my eye color is pretty?" Onyx said to Light in a girlish voice. Light had his purple eyes half closed and sighed to himself, while Inferno and Fire laughed quietly to themselves.

"You really know how to push my buttons, don't you Onyx?" Light asked him somewhat coldly. Onyx laughed to himself a little bit, but spoke.

"I try." Light then had his purple eyes opened back up normally and spoke to everybody in the room while starting to stand up on all fours and wings opened a bit.

"Well, any way I'll be in my library and researching some stuff that might help Sapphire heal a little bit better from her coma and Onyx I suggest you do some training you might need it."

With that Light walked out of the living quarters without saying a word or a phrase, while leaving Onyx, Fire, and Inferno to think for themselves.


	11. Light & Fire's Talk

**Here's chapter 11 sorry for the long wait, this chapter will be long, because chapter 12 will be a good chapter to read on the 18th or 19th of April. Oh there's a little sexual stuff in this chapter including dark, sadness, drama and some swear words, but nothing too badly though. Any way enjoy the long chapter, and please review too.**

**I'm just going to say this, because it's been on my mind for to long, I'm just going to post every chapter I write and post up once a week. I'll try to stay true to my word; also I'm taking five requests for our favorite ice guardian, Cyril the ice dragon. Seeing how there's not that many stories about him these days, there's probably like three or five stories based on him which is not a lot I must say, so I decided to take some requests for him. If you want more information go and look on my profile, and look at the bottom of the page and you should find the information you want. Remember I'm only taking five requests, that's it. Story should be finished around April or May, maybe June or July, but I promise you it will be finished this year. I thought it would be March, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen, just thought I tell you guys.**

**Oh before I forget, I have four open spots left for anybody who wants their OC character to appeal in the sequel to this story, _Spyro & Cynder II: The Flying City Of The Skies, _the closing day for this is around May, and once May hits I'm closing her down than nobody's OC character will not appeal in the sequel. Only one author has sent me their OC character to appeal in the sequel, and that is from author _Ferelga. _So if anybody wants the four spots you better hurry, however I want OC characters from different authors, not the same. **

**Spyro and all Spyro related characters belong to their rightful owners. But I do own my own characters.**

**Onyx belongs to friend and author _Onyx the Dragon Writer20, _hmm nice name Onyx.**

**Inferno and Sapphire belong to friend and author _Neo Dragon X. _**

**Next Chapter: _Spyro Returns to Temple & Onyx's Spies Something Pink!_**

* * *

**_Light & Fire's Talk _**

**_(Place: Light's bedroom. Night time.)_**

As Light entered his room with his wings folded against his sides he then used his white tail to shut the door behind him and while heading towards the fire place where his display case was for his front left leg armour. As he finally reached the fire place, Light sat down on his hind legs while his tail moved back and forth, Light brought up his right paw and moved it up ward toward the display lock where the key was in. When his right paw touched the key, he grabbed it lightly and turned it right where the sound of a click was heard. Light removed his right paw from the key and placed his right paw on the display case and lifted the opening of the case where stayed. With this Light brought down his right paw to the ground and then lifted his front left leg in the air above the display case and whispered to his golden armour.

"Armour off" As he said it, his golden armour on his front left leg disappeared, Light then looked to his display case to find his leg armour in it and placed neatly, Light smiled to himself. Light then looked at his front left leg and sighed softly to himself.

"It feels so weird without wearing my leg armour. I'll just have to get use too it then." Light then looked at the display case and decided to close it, he brought up his left paw and grabbed the opening of the display case and closed it softly. Light brought his left paw down to the floor and turned around facing his bed, he lifted his head up and looked towards his bed to find Fire on his bed sitting on her hind legs with her tail over the edge, wings folded against her red scaled sides, her yellow eyes locked with his purple eyes, and she was looking at him like a dog looks at a piece of meat look, which sent a shiver down his whole body. Light then thought to himself while starring at Fire and her body.

"_Fire's never looked at me like that before! The only time she ever looked at me like that was when we first danced together in Sky Fire's "Festival of Valentine's Day", but that was years ago, and two days after the dance, Silver pops up out of nowhere and he and Fire start hitting off like there's no tomorrow, while I was left alone in the dark, at least Onyx was there to talk too. Silver's probably the reason why I wanted to leave Sky Fire in the first place, I guess the only reason I stayed was because of Fire, she was the only dragoness I could talk to, other than Onyx, but he was always on spy missions and always had little time off, but that's in the past now, time to more on" _After starring at Fire for a minute and a half, Light jump onto his bed while Fire laid on her back with her wings opened and tail laid flat as well, Light got on top her and wrapped his white tail around Fire's red tail and then lowed his white head down to her head and whispered softly to her.

"You know I'm not ready for sex Fire, I'm not ready to be a father just quite yet okay?" Fire brought up her red head and nuzzled under Light's muzzle while whispering softly to him.

"I know Light, and I'm not ready for it either, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun a little bit, right?" Fire lowered her head from Light's and looked at him while laughing a little. Light gave her a smirk and nuzzled her golden chest with his head and smiled softly to himself.

"We will see, depends on how good you are though." Said Light softly. Fire gave Light a grin, but smiled none the less.

"You're such a tease." Fire said softly to Light. Light brought his muzzle up and kissed Fire on her lips, Fire was shocked at first because of Light's bold move to kiss her, but she closed her eyes and kissed Light back with the same passion.

The kiss had become heated, Light had slide his right paw up and down Fire's side making her moan in their kiss, Fire had tried to slide her tail in between Light's hind legs, but Light beat her to it, and wrapped his white tail around hers and tightened his grip with his tail, not letting Fire do her "naughty "thing to him just yet. As they stopped kissing for a moment, Fire had placed her right paw on Light's golden chest and pushed him to her left side and Light landed on the bed with a thud, which made Fire smile, and Light a little angry for the sudden move that Fire used on him, but never the less he smiled back at her. Fire turned on her left side and had locked eyes with Light, and they couldn't break their eye contact with each other.

As Light lay on his side, looking at Fire with loving eyes. Fire looked back at Light with the same loving glace as well; however Fire decided to break the silence by talking to Light in a soft tone of voice, which made Light's heart soar with joy and love.

"Hey Light?"

"Yes Fire." Light answered softly to Fire.

"This might sound silly to you Light, but have you ever been in a relationship with anybody before?" Fire asked Light softly.

Light was shocked by Fire's question, but he knew Fire would one day ask this question to him, but he never thought it would be so soon though. Fire saw his face turn into a sad and painful one, knowing something must have happened to his first relationship. Light looked at Fire with his sad purple eyes and sighed softly to himself.

"It's not a dumb question Fire, but yes I did have a relationship once." Fire looked at him with wide and shocked eyes, but when she saw Light's painful and sad face, she knew he was serious. Fire softly closed her yellow eyes back to normal and spoke softly to Light, hoping to find the answer to his pain and heartache.

"What was her name?"

"Ariel the fire dragoness that was her name, why you jealousy?" Light spoke softly to Fire. Fire gave him a small laugh, but it didn't last long.

"No I'm not jealousy Light; I just want to know what happened to her that's all." Fire said softly. Light gave Fire a small grin, but he was still sad though.

"Would you like the long version or the short version?" Light asked Fire softly. Fire thought for a second, and decided to take the short version instead.

"Let's see, its night time and I'm kind of getting tried, so I'll take the short version if that's alright though." Fire answered softly to Light.

"It's fine, but are you sure you want to hear it?" Light asked her softly. Fire smiled a little too Light and sighed softly to herself.

"I'm sure Light; I'm sure but judging by your sad and painful voice, it sounds like Ariel went away or worse." Fire said softly to Light. Light's face had become sadder, but it was his voice that showed it the most.

"It's a little more difficult than that Fire." Light answered softly and sadly to her.

"Well, we have time to talk tonight. Just start where you want to start." Fire said softly to him.

"Well let's see, umm where to start. I and Ariel meet in a small town which is 20 miles east of Warfang. I don't know the name of the town so you'll have to forgive for that, after that we started seeing each other more often and fell in love with each other after that." Light said softly and sadly. Fire's glaze had softened more as did her yellow eyes.

"Hmm, how old were you two when you two meat?" Fire asked softly while moving her left paw up and down Light's side which made him moan a little, but she removed her left paw from him and moved it on her stomach so he could talk.

"We were 13 when we meat, but we didn't have feelings for each other till the next two months." Light said sadly to Fire.

"Did Onyx, Theresa, and Scarlett know her at all?" Fire asked Light softly.

"All three of them did, Ariel treated them like they were her own family members. She treated Scarlett and Theresa like her own sister's, and even treated Onyx like her big brother. Hell, even Lightning enjoyed some of her company, but not all the time though." Light said to her softly. Fire smiled and laughed a little.

"Sounds like Lightning didn't like her at all, how did Ariel treat him though?" She asked softly.

"Well, Ariel always tried to push Lightning's buttons, trying to get him to talk, but you how Lightning is. One day though she kind of pushed Lightning's buttons a little too far." Light said softly to Fire.

"Well, what happened after that?" Fire asked softly.

"Let's just say they knocked each other out in a big fight they had, and let me tell you it was a "nasty" fight too." Light said while laughing a little, but Fire had a questionable look on her face.

"You mean, they fought against each other?" Fire asked Light shockingly.

"Yes they did, there was a few bloodily cuts and scratch's here and there, but nothing to badly though." Light said to her softly while laughing a little. Fire then softened her eyes again, and laughed to herself as well.

"Sounds like a brother and sister fighting over a toy they want to play with." She said softly to Light. Light laughed a little to himself from Fire's statement.

"I guess you could say that, but other than that Fire they liked each other as family members, but in a rival kind of way. If Ariel could do something good, then Lightning would do something better then Ariel. But never the less they treated each other like rivals in a family kind of way."

"Like a brother and sister do, Light?" Fire said to softly him. Light gave Fire a small smile and huffed a little bit.

"Always have to correct me, but yes they do act like a brother and sister do." Light answered softly. Light moved his right paw and placed it on Fire's golden chest and felt her heart beating, Fire did the same thing as Light did, and placed her left paw on his golden chest and felt his heart beating a bit faster than hers though, but it made them both blush like a red rose, however though Fire was lucky because nobody could tell if she was blushing or not, Light though wasn't lucky he was blushing like a red tomato and couldn't stop either. They both felt their hearts beating for each other and their eyes locked, purple meeting yellow. They did this for about two minutes, before they removed their paws from each other's chest; however though their eyes remained locked never looking away. However Fire broke the silence and spoke softly to Light.

"So, what happened after that?" Light gave a somewhat sad and happy look, but his look was mostly one of sadness.

"Well, as couples always do, we went on dates and other stuff, but we were hoping to be become more than that though. However though, when we turned 14 of the next year, everything changed from better to tragedy." Light said sadly to Fire. Fire noticed his sadness, and she sighed to herself.

"Please continue, Light." Fire said sadly and softly.

"Lightning came to me one day and told me that Ariel had disappeared to somewhere, I asked Lightning where she went, but even he didn't have an answer." Light said sadly. Fire give Light a shockingly look, even her voice sounded like it to.

"But Lightning has the power of location, how could he not locate her or sense her?" Fire asked shockingly.

"I asked Lightning the same damn question too, but he only gave one answer that day." Light said to Fire sadly.

_**Flashback (Light and Lightning are 14 years old in the flashback.)**_

_Two days after Ariel's disappearance on February 22, Northern Light City central park, February 24, 4 days before the sealing of Ariel the fire dragoness. Lightning meets Lightmare (Light the dragon) at the Northern Light City central park for a private talk. _

"_But how can she disappear like that! That's not normal of her?" Lightmare said to Lightning questionable. Lightning leaned his back against the tree while looking at Lightmare. _

"_I know, but the strangest part is that Ariel didn't leave a note or a letter behind, because Ariel always did that." Lightning said calmly to Lightmare. _

"_But you have the power to locate or sense her, can't you!" Lightmare yelled at Lightning. Lightning though couldn't answer the question that his older brother asked of him, so he didn't answer. _

"_Well, Can't You!" Lightmare yelled at Lightning again. Lightning gave him a sad look and sighed to himself. _

"_I tried my best Light, but it's like she just disappeared off the face of the dragon realms. I even went to her last known location which was the Northern Light City hotel you two were staying at, but even I couldn't sense or locate her where she was going. If I didn't know any better I'd say she created a mind barrier so I couldn't sense or locate her. I'm sorry Light, but I tried my best. I'm so sorry." Lightning said sadly to Lightmare. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm sorry to hear that Light." Fire said softly to him.

"It's not as bad as the next part I'm about to tell you." Light said sadly. Fire gave him a sad look, but nodded for him to continue on.

"Well, one day after that, I heard from a crowed of teenaged dragons that there was a killer going around and killing young teenage dragons. I decided to step in and look for the killer myself; however though Lightning forget to tell me something that Ariel told him the day before she disappeared." Light said sadly to Fire.

"What did Lightning say?" Fire asked softly.

"Well, Lightning told me that Ariel had came and talked to him before the day she disappeared. Lightning told me that when Ariel was younger, her older sister Ashley had sealed a powerful darkness or evil spirit inside of her soul, but she decided to move the spirit to somebody else that could carry it. So, she made a deal with the spirit, and the deal was, her soul to be set free in exchange for her sister's soul, the deal was made. So Ashley took the evil spirit from her soul, and moved to her sister's soul, this making Ariel the new host for an evil spirit or darkness to consume. When Lightning told me this, I was a little shocked to hear it. I asked him why Ariel didn't tell me." Light said to sadly and softly to Fire.

"What did... did Lightning say?" She whispered to Light.

"Lightning said to me, that she didn't want me to worry about her, because she knew I would go after her and try to save her. After that Lightning headed back home I think, as for me I went after the killer." Light answered softly.

"How could Ashley do that to her own sister, that's just dark and wrong?" Fire said somewhat angrily.

"I don't know what Ashley was thinking either, but Ariel did tell me that her family were spiritual and had powers of it." Light said softly to Fire.

"So that's means, she could sense evil energy's." Fire answered softly, Light nodded and spoke softly. "Indeed, even she could sense a soul with darkness in it, and same with a pure soul too. She's was very good at it, she almost made it look like an art or something."

"Hmm, what happened after that?" She asked softly, Light sighed and spoke to softly to Fire the best way he could.

"Well, four days after me and Lightning talked, I found the killer on a small island in _Lake Northern _which was about six miles north toward one of the five mountains." Fire looked at Light with interest and asked him about it softly.

"You mean, Northern Light City is surrounded by mountains?" Light gave her an annoyed look, but never the less he answered her question.

"Yes, their known as _"The Five Great Mountains" _they circle the city, but we're getting off topic here." Fire gave him an annoyed look, but sighed to herself.

"Continue on then, place?" Fire said softly.

"Any way, when I found the killer on the island, I was not expecting it to be her though." Light said softly and sadly to Fire. Fire who had listened carefully to Light's story, interestedly knew who this killer was, and her yellow eyes became wide with shock.

"You mean it's?" She said shockingly to Light.

"None other than Ariel the fire dragoness herself, at least not that the Ariel I knew and loved, the Ariel I saw on the island was different, her rich red scales were no longer red, but a very dark red, her once golden underbelly was now a pale white color, and her once nice red eyes were now demonic with evil energy." Said Light sadly to Fire whose yellow eyes were still wide with shock and a little fear.

"What did you do than, Light?" She asked him softly.

"I didn't do anything; she spoke to me though for only three minutes." He said sadly to himself and Fire.

"What did she say?" She asked Light softly.

"She said, "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, know this though I will always love you, always. Now, seal me along with this evil spirit into this rock, where the spirit can't cause trouble or harm to any one and where I can finally rest in peace for once." Light said sadly to Fire. Fire looked at Light with a sad look and sighed sadly to herself.

"Please tell me, that you least tried to talk her out it Light." She asked sadly.

"I did try to talk her out of it, but she said "It's the only way to keep the evil spirit from going on a killing rampage." He answered softly and sadly.

"What about the rock she mentioned on the island?" Fire asked.

"Well, the rock on the island was used by the light dragons to seal away great spirits or demons to keep them from hurting dragons or worse. Ariel probably went there to get away from the guards of the city, but what she didn't know that it was a spiritual place; it's hard for evil spirits and demons to be on the island, due to the pure energy surrounding the entire island, and yet that evil spirit inside Ariel's soul though managed to keep itself known." Light said softly to Fire.

"For a spirit to have that much power, is just unreal." Fire answered softly.

"I wouldn't say unreal, more like something from a horror novel that you don't want to see happen, but it does happen. When I saw Ariel in her "dark" form, I sensed nothing but dread, death, and just pure evilness coming from her. So I did what she said, and I got my bow out, and placed the arrow where it needed to be. I pulled back the string that would launch the arrow at Ariel and waited to see if she had anything else to say before I sealed her." Light said with dread and sadness in his voice.

"And, did she say anything before she, you know?" asked Fire softly and sadly.

"She said goodbye to me, as I did the same for her, however she did say more to me before I sealed her away. She said to me "I don't want you to be alone, Light. I want you to find someone who will love you, treat you will, and give you everything that you need. Promise me this Light, don't ever be alone. And I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you in years when we were together, now seal me along with this spirit inside the rock, and I can finally rest in peace, and make my sister pay." Light said sadly to Fire.

"I'm guessing after that you." Fire couldn't finish her sentence, but Light spoke softly and sadly to her.

"I said to her one last time, "I'm so sorry, goodbye Ariel. Forgive me." After that, I shot the arrow. When I shot the arrow, the arrow had been surrounded in a light blue energy and lightning from the sky was attaching itself to the arrow. When the arrow hit Ariel dead on, the arrow pushed Ariel onto the rock and started pushing Ariel into it, when Ariel's whole body was in the stone, the arrow had formed a seal on the rock with a circle on it, and an arrow inside of it with written words in it. That was the last time I saw Ariel." Light said to himself sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you must have been in so much pain after what happened." Fire said to Light softly and somewhat sadly. Light smiled a little to himself and reached out to Fire with his right white paw and placed it softly on Fire's cheek, and glazed her cheek softly while Fire moaned a little, Light smiled to himself and sighed with sadness while speaking to Fire.

"Hmm, I was in pan after her sealing, and believe or not, I cried for a whole damn week over her death, but you know what, Onyx and the others said to me, that Ariel wouldn't want me crying over her death forever, so I listened to what they said and moved on, yes it would take time, but I had my friends to help with that and then I have you, so I guess I'm not alone then." Fire smiled a little and reached to Light with her left red scaled paw, and glazed Light's cheeks softly with her paw.

"You're such a sweet talker aren't you, Light?" She asked him softly, Light smiled back at her and laughed a little. "I try."

"So, what happened after the sealing?" She asked lovingly, Light removed his right paw back to himself as Fire did the same, Light then talked.

"Hmm, well a bolt of lightning had stuck the rock that Ariel was sealed in, however though I should've moved, because a small bolt of lightning had stuck my left armoured arm and the right side of my helmet. The bolt had destroyed my entire left armoured arm, and the right side of my helmet, and it hurt like I can tell you." Light said to Fire in a normal tone of voice.

"Hmm, I bet it did." Fire said to Light while laughing a bit, Light give her a mean look, but smiled never the less. "Very funny, Fire!" He said.

"I thought it was funny." She said while laughing to herself.

"You think everything's funny, I'm guessing you'll be the comedian in the relationship?" Light said to her normally.

"No, not the comedian just the smart one." Fire said proudly to Light.

"You're such a smartass, Fire. How did your 11 boyfriends put up with your shit?" Light asked her.

"Easy, I broke their pride and soul, and other stuff as well." She said.

"I'm not even going to be bother asking the last question you said." Light said to her normally.

"No, it's probably best that you don't." Fire said to Light proudly.

"Oh, that's just mean and cold hearted." He said to her.

"Sticks and stones Light, sticks and stones." She said to Light while laughing a little to herself, Light rolled his purple eyes and yawned.

"Might as well gets some sleep, we have to take Spyro and Theresa tomorrow to the dragon temple. So it's best we get some sleep." Light said to Fire softly while starting to close his eyes.

"You just don't want to hear me talk, don't you?" Fire asked him softly.

"Hmm, pretty much. Now gets some sleep Fire, we have a long day of flying tomorrow." Light said tiredly to Fire while falling asleep.

"Hmm, don't remind me." She said softly to Light.

With Light already sleeping, Fire moved closer to Light, and nuzzled her red scaled head under his and had wrapped her tail around his in a tight grip never letting go. As she started to fall asleep, Light placed his right wing over her and left there so she kind keep during the night, Fire noticed this and placed her left wing over him and as well left it there, with that Fire finally closed her yellow eyes and fell asleep in Light's arms. That night they never let go of each other, and they stayed like while they slept in each other's arms and in love, never letting go.


	12. Part 1: Spyro Goes Back

**All Spyro related characters belong to their rightful owners and company.**

**Onyx belongs to friend and author _Onyx Gallan._**

**Inferno and Sapphire belong to** **friend and author _Neo Dragon X. _**

**Sorry for the long wait, for the past six months I've been very busy by helping my parents out with farming. So I'm sorry for not posting up anything during the past six months, so sorry. Any way here's a new chapter; I hope my fans will read it like crazy and that my fellow authors and writers will read it and review it, tell me what they think of it, if it's good, bad, or neutral. The next chapter should be up around next month, I would have posted up the next chapter this month, but I know everybody's busy playing video games like Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Halo 4, Borderlands II, Dishonored, or Skyrim for that matter. That's why I'm posting up the next chapter in December something who knows.**

**Any way here's the long and waited chapter that everybody's been waiting for, hope you enjoy it. **

**Next Chapter: _Chapter 12: Part Two: Onyx's Spies Something Pink._**

**_Part One_**

**_Spyro Goes Back_**

**_(Outside of Light's castle)__located north of Warfang, 50 miles_**

"Did you have to wake up me early, Theresa?" Spyro asked Theresa tiredly. Theresa smiled to herself and playful punched her little brother's right shoulder.

"Had to, Light wanted us up and ready to go." Theresa said to Spyro softly while lowering her right paw back to the ground. Spyro looked at his sister and sighed tiredly.

"He may of have said that, but that didn't mean waking up early though!"

"Who cares at least we're up and ready to go." Theresa said. Spyro gave her a glare and spoke tiredly to her.

"Well you're ready to go, but I'm not."

"Will you two stop fighting already; you two know better than this." Light said to Spyro and Theresa normally while walking out of the castle door with Fire on his left side. Spyro and Theresa looked at each other and sighed softly.

"We're sorry?" They both said sadly to Light. Light give them a smile and spoke in a calm tone.

"That's fine, but don't let it happen again. You guys are brother and sister; you're supposed to take care of each other, not fight against each other." Light said to them normally.

"He's right you know, fighting never solves anything it just causes more violence." Fire said to them softly.

"It won't happen again." Spyro said softly to Fire and Light.

"It better not happen again, otherwise me or Fire will beat the living soul out of you two, understand." Light said to Spyro and Theresa while laughing. Spyro and Theresa nodded their heads and sighed softly to themselves.

"It won't happen again, I promise." Spyro said softly to Light.

"Spyro, you said that twice already. You don't need to say it any more; it gets pretty annoying when someone repeats it, okay?" Light answered calmly. Spyro nodded and smiled a little to himself.

Theresa however looked at Spyro and gave him an annoyed look, and lightly punched Spyro on his right shoulder.

"Suck up?" Theresa said annoyed to Spyro. Spyro gave his sister a glare and playful punched Theresa on her left shoulder.

"Fat ass!" Spyro said loudly to Theresa. When Light heard that from Spyro, he was surprised if not shocked to hear that come from Spyro himself, but decided to let it go and talk to Spyro about it later. Fire though, she laughed silently to herself so that nobody could hear and never said anything either. Theresa however had her muzzle opened a bit and was shocked to hear that coming from Spyro, but she closed her ice blue muzzle and grinned silently to herself. Spyro noticed this and spoke calmly to her.

"Why are you grinning for?" Theresa grinned even more and laughed silently to herself.

"Oh nothing, just remember I know where you sleep." Spyro gave his sister a weird look and was wondering what she was thinking of, while Light laughed softly to himself.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing." Theresa said to herself.

"Okay, that enough's you two. You guys ready to go?" Light asked them. Both Spyro and Theresa looked at each other, and then they looked at Light and they nodded.

"Yes, we are ready, but what about our stuff though?" Spyro asked.

"You're stuff is already there in the Dragon Temple, I used a teleportation spell to transport your and Theresa's stuff from my castle to the Dragon Temple, so you don't have to worry about it." Light said to Spyro normally.

"What about Onyx though?" Spyro asked Light softly. Light gave him a smile and rubbed Spyro's head with his right white paw which made Spyro smile.

"Onyx will be fine, Spyro. It's going to take more than a little spy mission to stop him, he'll be fine." Light said to him while removing his right paw from Spyros head, but Spyro gave Light a concerned look.

"But still." Spyro said concerned to Light.

"Look Spyro, I know you're worried about Onyx, but he can take care of himself, he's done this kind of stuff before with me on many spy missions. Spyro, you have to learn that not every dragon or dragoness needs help all the time or every day, sometimes they just like to take care themselves, but Onyx will be fine, alright Spyro." Light answered normally.

"Fine, I just wanted to know how Onyx was." Spyro said softly.

"Don't worry Spyro, Onyx will be alright he'll come back, don't you worry." Fire said to Spyro softly.

"She's right Spyro, he'll come back. I bet right now he's having a tough time looking for Ember. After all it is the city of Warfang." Light answered normally.

_**Cut To Onyx** _

**_May 21, early morning, Warfang city square. _**

As Onyx walked into Warfang's city square, it was full of life, the guards blocking and guarding all the exits, dragon, cheetah, and mole children running around and playing, and shopping stands that where filled with many different things such as clothing to jewelry, but that wasn't why Onyx was here for, he was here for to search and look for Ember the pink dragoness, and her little new hide out as well.

Onyx walked under the tree that was in the center of city square and sat down on his hind legs, with his wings folded against his sides and his tail moving slowly behind him, he then thought to himself.

"_Out of all the colors the color changing spell used on me, it had to be red." _Believe it or not, when Onyx used the color changing spell on himself, it turned his black scales into red that of a fire dragon, his underbelly was golden including his horns, and even his wing tips and tail blade were golden, but the most appealing to his feature were his blood red eyes. Onyx looked around the city square and found no signs of Ember or her gang, he sighed softly to himself.

"Well, I can't stay here all day and do nothing. Might as well look around and find out where she is hiding." As Onyx was about to get up, he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine and sensed something powerful nearby. Onyx looked behind himself and found nothing there, but young dragons playing around with their friends and traders selling their products to local buyers. Onyx continued looking around the area, wondering where this presence was coming from.

"_This presence, it feels cold, silence, and anger, but deep down it feels soft, kind, warm, and somewhat love, almost like... Ariel's" _Onyx thought to himself, and then an image of Ariel the fire dragoness popped in his mind for a few seconds.

"_But this scent it smells of soil, blood, and rain, Ariel's scent was fresh cut hay with a hint of rain in it, unless it's "her"!" _Onyx continued looking around the area with his blood red eyes half closed and found nobody with the presence or scent of the dragon he was looking for.

"_If she's indeed here in Warfang, then why come back, but I should be forcing on finding Ember's new hide out, not looking for "her". I'll tell Light later, but right now this spy mission is of great importance. Even if "she" is here, hiding in the shadows." _Onyx had his half closed eyes opened again, and walked into the crowed of city square, hoping to find Ember and her hide out.

As Onyx vanished into the crowed of dragons and moles, a red dragoness was hiding in an alley way after Onyx had sensed her presence and was nearly caught by him. The red fire dragoness then thought to herself, after nearly being caught by Onyx.

"_That was way too close for comfort; Onyx can still sense me after these years, his senses are becoming quick and smart, before you know it he'll catch one day, but not today." _

"_So, their looking for Ember huh, so am I." _She said to herself softly, with that the red fire dragoness walked into the darkness of the alley way and vanished into the shadows, alone.

**_Cut To Lightning the light dragon _**

**_May 21, somewhere in the mountains. _**

As Keeper and Venus were sleeping peaceful and softly in their own nice warm rooms, Lightning was wake and sitting by his pool of visions looking at a vision of Onyx and a mysterious red fire dragoness, his tail moved around behind him, his wings folded against his sides, and his eyes were closed as well. After looking into the pool of visions for at least half minute, he opened his eyes to their fullest and thought to himself about what he saw in the vision.

"_Hmm, so she's still walking around in that empty shell of a body, her spiritual powers have increased over time I see." _Lightning closed his eyes half closed and thought to himself some more.

"_The only thing keeping her clay body alive is her soul; I guess it's what you get after you make foolish deals with dark beings."_

"_As to why she's looking for Ember though. That question remains to be unanswered." _

"_And Onyx, watch out for yourself. You and "her" maybe looking for Ember for questions and such, but I fear Ember won't go down without a fight." _

"_Because these days it seems that fighting is the only answer to everything." Lightning said to himself calmly, he looked down at the pool of visions and started to locate where his grandfather was, with his power of location._

"_Hmm, where are you Restless, and what are you hiding from any way." Lightning said to himself. As Lightning had his eyes closed for a minute, he had a vision of a pure darkness dragon with red eyes and a phantom white under belly with silver wing tips, horns, spikes, and tail blade. As the vision continued, he heard the darkness dragon speak in a demonic voice, "I'll burn this world to ash and every living thing that's related to the light, all light dragons will die from the darkness of hell and the purple dragons will suffer as I have. This world will burn and die from the darkness, those who stand in my way; I'll kill them till there's nothing left but the world itself and that legendary flower will die as well, not even my older brother can do anything." With that the vision ended and Lightning pulled his head back up and his eyes were half closed. _

"_Hmm, I'll tell Light and the others later about this vision, because if I tell them now. They'll must likely go after him, while leaving Malefor and Ember open to follow them as well and that would be bad and dangerous." He said to himself calmly. _

"_What Light and them don't know, is that this "Darkness Dragon" is the real reason what Malefor become as well Darkness Steel. The darkness dragon pulls the strings and they follow it." _

"_The real question though is what did Restless do to him and why is this "Darkness Dragon" looking for him. That question remains to be unsolved."_

"_He's also the reason why light dragons are almost extinct from this world we live in." He said to himself calmly. With that he looked into the pool of visions and started to find where Restless is hiding. _

_**Cut to Light & the Others** _

"Well if you say Onyx will be fine by himself, then I'm fine with it." Spyro said to Light and them softly.

"Onyx will be alright, Spyro. Like Light said, not every dragon needs help all the time. Some just want to be by themselves." Fire said to Spyro softly.

"What kind of dragon/dragoness wants to be alone and not want help from somebody?" Theresa asked rather rudely. Light and Fire look at each other for a moment, and looked down at Theresa with a smile on their muzzles.

"Well, me and Onyx know of one dragon who works and trains by himself, that is Master Spectre the ghost dragon, one of the almost hard working dragons you'll ever meet." Light said to Theresa calmly.

Who's Master Spectre, if you don't mind me asking?" Spyro asked.

"Spectre, he's the one who taught and trained your older brother here and Onyx of the ghost element and what they need to know about it." Fire said to Spyro and Theresa in a normal tone of voice. Both Spyro and Theresa gave Light a glare, and Light didn't like it.

"You told us you trained yourself?" They both said rudely to Light. Light had his purple eyes half closed and shook his head side to side.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you two about yet, and this is one of them." Light said to them calmly. Light had his purple eyes fully opened and his head had stopped shacking from side to side as well, after that he looked at Spyro and waited for his next question.

"You think Spectre could train me and Cynder about the ghost element?" Spyro asked. Light gave Spyro a small smile and spoke calmly.

"I don't think you or Cynder could last one day under his hard training. Spectre's training is tougher and harder than Terrador's earth advanced training is and any other guardians training. Spectre expects 120% from you when training hard and that you secede on the first try of your training."

"But that's impossible; you can't secede on your first try in training?" Spyro said shockingly.

"Like Spectre said to me and Onyx on our first training day, nothings impossible and never give up the fight, and if you do give up, you die. It's as supple as that. I and Onyx were his first trainees to secede on our first training by him; his other students secede on their third or fourth time or just give up because they couldn't take his tough and hard training. Onyx and I finished our training after two years; we learnt everything about the ghost element and what we need to know about it. That's why I, Onyx, and even Lightning have such strange powers." Light said to Spyro calmly. Fire looked at Light and smiled to herself.

"So that's why you look so skinny, muscle, tall, and handsome. It's all from hard training, no wonder why the dragonesses give you a lustfully look. I'm glad to have you all to myself." Fire said to Light lovingly while her eyes were half closed. Light give Fire a smile and spoke to softly to her.

"I bet you are happy about having me all to yourself. Because I can you see blushing right now, and I know how you hate blushing in front other dragons and dragonesses." Fire stopped giving Light a loving look and give him a hard glare, but Light continued smiling at her, before he and Fire looked back at Theresa and Spyro.

"Wait, you mean brother Lightning trained under him?" Theresa asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes he did, although I and Onyx had already left after two years of training, but let Lightning himself tell you, alright. Besides we're running out daylight any way with these questions you two keep asking." Light said to them calmly.

"There's nothing wrong with asking questions, but he's right it's going to be a 2 hour to 3 hour long flight from here to the Temple. So it's best we get going." Fire said to the three of them softly.

"Which way are we going though?" Spyro asked calmly.

"West, it's away from Warfang and the castle from here." Fire said to Spyro in a normal tone of voice.

"Fire, will be leading the way this time, alright?" Light asked Theresa and Spyro normally.

"Got it." They both said to Light. With that Light jumped into the air with Fire and started flapping their wings to gain air and height from the ground as Fire and Light were in the air and flying west with Fire leading the way. Spyro and Theresa jumped into the air as well and started flapping their small wings, as they were in the air. They flew towards Light and Fire, and managed to catch up to them. As they flew together in the opened blue skies of the dragon realms, there was one thought on Spyro's mind.

"Do you think Sparxs told the guardians about what happen to me and Cynder?" Spyro asked Light calmly while flying beside Light's left side. Light's eyes went wide for a second before speaking back to Spyro.

"Oh shit, I totally forget about him!"

_**Cut to Inferno & Sapphire**_

_**Inside the castle **_

As Light and them flew off the castle grounds into the air, Inferno had watched them fly off heading west from the castle living room window and sighed to himself a little. As they disappeared from view into the blue morning sky of the dragon realms, Inferno got up from his spot and walked towards Sapphire who was still in a coma, as he reached the bed that Light had brought down for her to sleep on. As he finally reached the bed, he sat down on his hind legs and wrapped his tail around himself and folded his wings against his sides. He looked down at Sapphire and smiled sadly to himself.

"I'll make sure that Ember pays for what she's done to you Sapphire, and she won't get away. I'll make sure of it." Inferno whispered angrily to himself. With that, he lowered his head down onto the bed and closed his eyes so he could sleep.

As he fell asleep on the bed side, Sapphire started moving around a little bit and she opened her eyes fully. She looked around the room and found out that she was inside somebody else's home, that wasn't hers or Inferno's. Speaking of Inferno, she looked down her side and found Inferno was sleeping peaceful and nicely on the bed side with his head on it, she laid her head back down on the pillow and smiled a little to herself and knowing that Inferno was safe and sound like she was. As she laid there in bed, she smiled sadly as she started to remember what had happen to her and Inferno. The only thing she remembered before blacking out was that, she and Inferno were being chased down and hunted by Ember and Flame, some strange flying creatures were also after and attacking them. She then remembered that Ember had fired a light green ball of energy at her which hit her, after that she started to feel sleepily, weak, and dizzy from the energy or spell that Ember fired at her. After that she blacked out, and couldn't remember anything after that. But, the real question on her mind was?

"_Where am I? And how did I get here?" _


End file.
